American Modesty
by Pyromanic519
Summary: A new American boy shows up at Ryoo High School. He knows Patty. What will happen when he meets up with Patty and the gang? Originally OCxTsukasa, now OCxMinami and maybe some OCxPatty. Lot's of crazy. Discontinued. New version/Revision coming eventually.
1. The New Kid

American Modesty

"_Tsukasa, why are you so helpless! I Hate having to be your "Savior" And I hate you too!"_

"_But Onee-chan I-" _

"_No, I'm not your Onee-chan! Stop calling me that!" _

"_But Kagami! What did I do?" _

"_It's not what you've done, it's what I have to do for you!" _

"_But Kagami!"_

"Tsukasa, wake up."

"_Please Onee-chan! I'm sorry!" _

"_Too late Tsukasa!"_

"Tsukasa, wake up!"

"_Onee-chan please come back!" _

"TSUKASA!"

The small girl woke, sitting straight up, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong? You were calling out my name and crying, saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What was it about?"

Tsukasa looked terrified at her older sister.

"Tsukasa, did I do something wrong? What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry Onee-chan." Tsukasa said quietly, not meeting Kagami's eye.

"Sorry for what?" Kagami asked concerned for her little sister.

"For being so useless, and needing you all the time. I know it's not fair for me to ask you for help all the time."

"Oh, Tsukasa, it was one of those dreams again. Well, I don't think you're annoying, or helpless." Kagami said kindly, bending down and hugging her terrified sister.

"To tell the truth Tsukasa, it feels nice to be needed."

"R-really?" Tsukasa asked, hugging her sister back.

"Really. Now why don't you go get ready for school. That's why I came in here in the first place."

"Alright." Tsukasa agreed. She walked in to the bathroom. She knew she didn't have time to wash properly, so she just shampooed, and washed her hair, then combed it into a better shape. She rushed out of the bathroom, and put on her school uniform. Thank goodness Kagami put it in the wash yesterday.

"Alright Tsukasa, let's go." Kagami said as Tsukasa approached the door.

"Okay sis. And Onee-chan…"

"Yeah Tsukasa?"

"Do you mind keeping out little, uh, conversation a secret?" Tsukasa asked quietly.

"Of, course. Now we've gotta hurry, we're really running late."

"Alright, Onee-chan." And the two set off at a run for the bus stop.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey you guys, glad you made it. You almost missed the train." Konata greeted her two friends.

"Do you think… that we didn't… know that?" Kagami asked angrily, while gasping for breath, and taking her seat. Konata looked glad that she had made her job of annoying Kagami easier, by the fact that she was already annoyed.

"Konata, why can't you ever just shut up when you see someone's distressed? I mean, you're probably the most insensitive little jerk I've ever met! I don't even know why I hang out with you!" Kagami ranted on at Konata.

"Onee-chan, I don't think she means it… I think that's just the way she is."

"Tsukasa, you stay out of this!" Kagami shot back. Tsukasa looked shocked. She didn't cry, but angrily said back "I don't have to listen to you! I'll talk when I want to talk! I'm tired of you always keeping me out of things! I have a say in what goes on between our friends too! I'm not just some puppet that you can make agree with you!" She yelled.

"Well I don't care because I still have authority over you, because I'm older-"

"Who cares if you were born first by a few minutes!" Tsukasa shot back.

"It doesn't matter, because this is between me and Konata!" Kagami said, not knowing that her sister could be so hard to push back.

"Fine, but when you end up friendless because of that attitude, then don't expect any sympathy from me!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Fine, but when you end up cornered by some guy with a gun or knife or

something, don't expect me to help you!" Kagami immediately regretted those words, but refused to show it, she kept up her anger, convincing herself, that what she said was okay, but she never could.

The three girls sat in an uncharacteristically stubborn silence. Konata

reflected on something that Misao had said.

"Ayano's sweet, but when she gets angry, she can be really scary."

"I guess a lot of cute, nice girls are like that." Konata thought to herself.

……………………………………

As the girls separated, Tsukasa said that she had to go to the bathroom. Splitting up with Konata, she walked down a hall, but she was really trying to apologize to her sister.

Tsukasa spotted her walking along a crowded hall, and tried to dodge through the chattering students.

"Onee-chan wait!" She yelled out, but Kagami appeared not to have heard her.

Tsukasa ran after her. As she rounded the corner, she saw her sister darting down another hallway, trying to get away from Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan, stop, I just want to talk!" She shouted, trying to stop her sister, but Kagami kept running.

The chased continued down another hall, but this was deserted. Kagami ran through a large metal door, and as Tsukasa put her fingers in the ridge that was made by the open door it slammed it shut with all the force Kagami could throw into it. Kagami's heart stopped, as a loud shout of pain echoed across the school grounds…

Tsukasa heard a shout of pain, but it was weird. She didn't feel any pain at all. She looked up to see an arm caught in the doorway, and it led to a yelling boy, only about 3 inches taller than Tsukasa, with short black hair, and a

creamy white arm. He had thrust it into the heavy, slamming door to keep it from crushing Tsukasa's finger into dust.

"Holy heck that girl's strong!" The boy yelled loudly.

He smiled at Tsukasa through his pain.

"Are you okay? I hope you're not hurt."

"Why'd you do that?" Tsukasa asked confused. No one, not even Kagami had ever done anything like that.

"Well, I couldn't let your hand get crushed. You look too nice for that." He told her. Tsukasa blushed furiously at the compliment, while the boy turned back more _pressing_ matters. Like the fact that his arm felt like it was about to snap.

The door swung open with Kagami appearing from behind it, rushing towards Tsukasa, hugging her and apologizing over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Tsukasa, I didn't mean to slam your hand. I'm so sorry."

"Onee-chan, I'm alright, but you might want to check him."

"Huh, what are you…?" Kagami asked, turning around, to see the boy on the ground clutching his arm, and nearly unconscious from the pain.

"Hey, are you the girl who slammed the door? You've got a really good arm." He said to her, temporarily forgetting the pain.

"Are you insane?! I just crushed your arm, and you're complimenting me?" Kagami asked disbelievingly at the boy.

"Well, to answer your questions in order, Some people call me insane, but it's never been proven. Next, I know it was an accident, so why would I be angry? And besides, I've been through worse." The boy said as if the arm he was clutching was of no real importance. Kagami looked down at the boy thinking _"Man, this kid really_ is _crazy!"_ According to Patty, most Americans didn't act like this. He must have been one of those "rares" as Patty described them. Of course, Patty seemed like a rare already.

"Alright, just tell me your name, and I'll check you in with the nurse." Kagami said slightly impatient that the kid wasn't treating this seriously. He seemed to think that other people's happiness came before his own. This kid didn't think much of himself.

"My name's Truman. Truman Drotum. I'm a new student here, and I just transferred from America." He said with another smile, and yet again the tone of voice that suggested that it was nothing special. And then his face contorted in pain, and he passed out.

Kagami really couldn't believe how modest this kid was._ "Just the opposite of Konata. And just the same as Tsukasa…"_ She thought to

herself. She smiled, knowing that Tsukasa made herself a friend.

…………………………

Truman woke up in a white room. _"Too clean."_ He thought to himself, flinching at the overly clean room. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his arm, making him collapse, and groan loudly in pain. To his left, a girl stirred at the sound and Truman looked over at her. It was Tsukasa.

"It's about time you're awake, Truman. You've been out for a couple hours." A voice said on his right. He turned his head over again, to see the other purple haired girl. He still had to learn her name.

"So you said that you were from America? That's nice, cause we have a friend who moved here from America too." Kagami said happily.

"Really, what's her name? Oh, but where are my manners. Please tell me your name first. I want to know the name of the girl who's treated me so nicely." He said politely, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"My name's Kagami Hiiragi, and that heavy sleeper over there, is my sister Tsukasa." Kagami said pointing at the dozing girl as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you."

"I had a friend who went said she was moving to Japan." He said, continuing what he had asked.

"Her name's Patricia Martin." Kagami answered. Truman immediately sat up, without using his arm.

"You know Patty too?!" He practically yelled.

"You guys are friends?" Kagami asked yet again in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah we are. And…" He paused, looking down and blushing.

"We actually dated for awhile, but we stopped. It just didn't work very well. But, we're still really close friends. She and I are pen pals. Or at least we _were_," He grinned widely "But now that we're going to the same school, we can be friends again." He said excitedly, with the grin on his face stretching so that it showed all of his slightly pointed teeth, including the fang that was growing in the bottom right corner of his mouth.

Kagami silently thought of all the ways he was like her friends.

He knew Patty.

He had the same carefree attitude as Konata.

He had the same modesty as Tsukasa

And once again, the same attitude as Misao, not to mention his smile and fang were just like the brown haired girl's.

Kagami decided to see if this guy wants to be a member of their little group of friends.

But first, introductions were to be made

"Hey Truman, how would you like to meet our friends?"

"Really, that'd be awesome. Patty's told me all about the friend's she's made. She told me she learned Japanese from manga, but I can finally beat her at something, 'cause I took Japanese for the last couple of years. I'm pretty good, but I still like Manga, and Anime. I'm just not obsessed with it like Patty. And she also told me that she works at a cosplay café. But I don't know what that means." He said, grinning that same, toothy grin, and laughing at his friend's foolishness.

"Don't worry Truman, you _really_ don't want to know what it is." Kagami said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just stay out of it, until she tells me." He said lightly, trusting Kagami's words. Kagami frowned

"You know Truman, you're kind of… oh how do I put it… eccentric." Kagami said, trying to tone down her comments.

"I'm more used to totally insane, from my friends." Truman said bluntly, apparently thinking what he was humerous, and not disturbingly sad.

"You must not have very good friends." Kagami said reproachfully. She just didn't feel comfortable with the casual way he slid insults into his sentences.

"Nah, they're just teasing. I think Patty once compared them to you and Konata."

"She told you about Konata? Well we just mess around, but they sound like they're really making fun of you." Kagami tried to convince him, but he wouldn't here it.

"No they were just joking, but it doesn't matter anymore, I don't see them anymore, and I get to make new friends." He said brightly.

"Are you _always_ this optimistic?" Kagami asked confused. She had never met anyone this happy. Not even any of her friends could be like this.

"Yup. Not much can get me down." He said smiling. "Well except…" He looked down at the floor, but not with a blush this time, but with a face that was pouring with hidden emotions.

"There are two things that I've ever been sad about. Death. And rejection. The only things that ever broke my heart were when Patty broke up with me, and… well I'd rather not talk about the other thing." He said, still not looking at Kagami. Kagami's eyes were wide, but not as wide as her sister's. Tsukasa had woken up awhile ago, and she heard the entire conversation. _"Who is her talking about." _


	2. Family Talk

Alright, so I know that the beginning of this chapter is a little dull, but hey, I'm not in this for the popularity, I'm just doing it because all there ideas in my head are driving me crazy! Just kidding, your opinion means a lot to me. So please enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!

* * *

"So Kagami, how was you're day?" Mrs. Hiiragi said, breaking the silence.

"Well do you remember Patricia Martin?" Kagami asked excitedly.

"The American freshman. Yes I remember her." Mrs. Hiiragi said.

"Yeah, well see she had a friend from America, and he transferred today. He actually saved Tsukasa. You see I, um, "accidentally", slammed a door with Tsukasa following, and he kept it from crushing her hand, by sticking his arm in it. It broke his arm, but he didn't care." Kagami said quickly, almost as if she had been waiting to say this for quite a while. Mrs. Hiiragi smiled as Kagami continued her fast-paced description. "He's kind of creepily optimistic. After I slammed his arm, told me I was really strong, before he passed out in pain. He kind of, I guess thinks about others before himself no matter what. Patty described Americans like him to me, as "Rarities", and I guess I understand what she means. I mean, he's a rarity here too. But he's really nice." Kagami said, but she stopped and thought about something. After a couple more minutes of the silence was broken once again, but this time, by Mr. Hiiragi.

"So, what's this boy's name?"

"What?" Kagami asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I said, what's his name?"

"Oh, right. Well his name's Truman. I think more about what I say to him, and how annoying his optimism is. Have you ever noticed that with overly happy people, sometimes you want to punch them, and at other times you really admire them for being so happy, even when it's really bad?" Kagami asked. "Because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. Although I suppose when he meets everyone, we'll know what everyone else thinks of him. He's used to being called totally insane by his so called friends. He told me that Patty never called him that, so I know she's really his friend. But he looks for the good in other's so much, that he trusts other people who don't deserve it." Kagami said, still kind of irritated by the boy's unending happiness.

"But at least he's always worth a good laugh." Kagami continued.

"So do you like him?" Mrs. Hiiragi teased her daughter.

"Nah, he's not my type." Kagami said dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand, knowing full well what her mom was trying to do.

"Darn it. You're not very easy to make fun of anymore Kagami. I don't know how Konata does it." Mrs. Hiiragi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well Konata just has that "special talent". The talent to get a reaction from pretty much anyone she meets." Kagami said smiling.

"Well, I'll have to get tips from her. Tsukasa's just too easy that sometimes it's not fun." Mrs. Hiiragi said also smiling. Tsukasa had already fallen asleep in her food. Smiling, and giggling in her sleep.

"Where did that come from? She was asleep ever since Truman went to the infirmary. Hmmm…" Kagami went back to her thinking daze, as the rest of the family talked about other stuff. After a few minutes, Kagami came back to reality, and excused herself from the table, walking to her room, she smiled, thinking _"I wonder what she's dreaming about."_ And with that she got ready for bed, and fell into a happy sleep.

……….

As the alarm clock rang in his ear, Truman's eyes shot wide rubbed them tiredly, blinkingly rapidly to clear them of their haze. He lifted his head up, and looked down at his arm. A small cast was wrapped around it. He rotated his arm, making sure he still had control.

"Good enough." He said to no one in particular, then got up from bed, and went to take a shower.

After he got out, dried himself, and put on some fresh clothes, Truman went to his apartment's kitchen. He got out his cereal, milk, and had a traditional American breakfast. He still had his fruit loops imported from America. There was nothing like a sugary, American, cereal to wake you up in the morning, then drain your energy later in the day.

"I wonder where Mom and Dad are." He said, talking to himself. "Man I miss them." As he said that, a cry broke out in another room. He got up, and ran into the room where he heard the shout. He walked in, and saw a little girl, wearing bright yellow pajamas that matched with her short, bright blonde hair, standing on her bed, and looking terrified at the floor.

"Big brother, there's a really big bug, and I'm scared!" The girl shouted.

"Don't worry Katie, I'll get it." Truman said comfortingly to the little girl. He picked up a cup, and brought it down over the bug, trapping it. He slowly slid a piece of paper under the cup, and lifted it up, then opened the front door, and let it go. And that's when he noticed, that it was pouring rain. He went back inside, and assured the girl that it was gone. She smiled happily and tackled Truman with a hug. As the two rolled around the floor, laughing loudly and effectively waking Truman, the girl shouted "I love you big brother!" After the two settled down, Truman piggy-backed the girl, and plopped the girl into a chair.

"So Katie, are you enjoying Japan?" Truman asked the little girl.

"Yup! Although it's hard to talk to anyone, because they don't speak English. I never thought that people could be so weird." She said with a confused frown. Truman had trouble controlling his laughter.

"Well Katie, they probably thought the same about us, when they were little." He told the little girl.

"Really, but why? We're not weird. They're the ones who don't speak English." She said, as if Americans were the only people who were supposed to exist.

"Well, Katie, in about a year, I'll teach you Japanese, and that way you can make a lot of friends." He told her seriously. The girl jumped up and squealed

"Really big brother? Do you mean it? Oh I can't wait." She said, squirming excitedly in her chair.

"Yes I mean it. But until then, you have to be good at day care. Alright?" He told her.

The girl nodded her head, and gulped down her cereal, as if doing so would make a year go by faster.

They put on their jackets, and in Truman's case, hoody, and popped up the umbrellas, as they walked down to a small building, and walked into a room full of playing infants. After checking in with the care taker, who luckily knew enough English to understand him, he hugged his sister, and left. He went back to the apartment to grab his backpack, and ran as fast as he could to his new school, eager to see his old friend.

After running inside his school, he stopped, breathless, and bending over, to try and fill his poor lungs with oxygen.

"Hey Truman!" He looked up to see Tsukasa, and Kagami approaching the school. He gasped back a "Hi guys." before sliding on onto the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay Tru -kun?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" He gasped out. He took a final deep breath, and whistled.

"I'm fine, just a little excited. This is my first day, actually in the classroom, and not in the infirmary. And, did you just call me Tru-kun? I thought that was only for close friends." He said, joking about his catastrophic first day at school. He also looked really surprised at the fact that Tsukasa thought of him as a close friends.

"Truman, I'm so sorry about that. If I hadn't been so angry, I wouldn't have slammed that door and-"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. And besides, I couldn't let Tsuka-chan get hurt, she didn't deserve it." He said smiling up at the two.

Tsukasa was shocked at Truman's new name for her.

Kagami just sighed, helped Truman up, saying "You're so weird. But in a good way."

"I thought your word for it was eccentric." He teased.

"Well call it what you want, your still definitely something different." Kagami said with a tone she often used with Konata.

"Yup, I'm happy, slightly crazy, and apologies don't work on me." Truman listed, giving off his famous toothy smile.

"Well, whatever, everyone's waiting in the cafeteria, so we have to hurry."

"Alright, I get to see Patty again. And I get to meet her new friends. I hope they've treated her right." He said hopefully.

Kagami looked at with Truman, with a smirk on her face.

"You still like her don't you?" She asked.

"Well, maybe I do some, but I got over most of it a long time ago. When we broke up, we made it very clear that we wouldn't keep our feelings for each other." He said, trying to imitate a tone of strictness.

"Well, whatever let's go." Kagami said happily, and ran off, Truman and Tsukasa chasing after her.

.........................................

Tsukasa stopped outside the door, waiting for Truman to catch up. As he rounded the corner, he tripped, and came crashing to the floor. He laughed at his own clumzinees.

"Hey Tsuka-chan, you were really fast." Truman told Tsukasa through a grin, once again out of breath.

"Oh, no I'm not that fast, I'm not even close to first in my class." Tsukasa said blushing.

"Oh, come on Tsuka-chan, you're the first person to beat me in a race when I was excited. Of course I was surrounded by overweight people in my gym class in America, so I guess that's not surprising." He said laughing at his comment on his old classmates.

Tsukasa giggled at the joke, as Kagami stuck her head out of the door.

"Come on guys, everyone's waiting."

"Alright, let's go!" Truman jumped up, magically getting his breath back, and ran in, dragging Tsukasa by the hand.

* * *

ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!?!?! 'Cause I sure aint. I need to curl up under my bed and not be woken up. So please review, just not to loudly. Thanks for reading!


	3. Introductions and a Friendly Reunion

Akira: Hey everybody! This is Akira Kogami, your NEW OFFICIAL NAVIGATOR!

Minoru: And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, Akira's assistant.

Naruhina43: NOT HERE TOO!

Akira: Well you wouldn't let us be in your other story, so we came to this one.

Minoru: Not again.

Akira: What did you just say?

Minoru: Nothing

Naruhina43: GET OUT!

Akira: Do I gotta teach you this again?

Naruhina43: Security!

Minoru: Good luck dude, you're gonna need it.

Naruhina43: Thanks, but what do you mean?

Minoru: You'll find out.

Akira: THAT"S IT! TRANSFORMATION GO!

Naruhina43: What are you talking about?

Akira: (Now a giant killer robot) ME BE IN STORY!

Security Man 1: What's the problem boss?

Naruhina43: That.

Security Man 1 & 2: Holy crap!

Naruhina43: Yeah. Well good luck with that! (Picks up hat and suitcase)

Security 1 & 2: Wait boss!

Naruhina 43: If you two beat her, I'll triple your pays.

Security Man 1 & 2: Yes Sir! (Start attacking robot Akira)

Naruhina 43: Sorry about this, please enjoy the story while we settle this. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kagami stuck her head out of the door, saying

"Come on guys, everyone's waiting!"

Truman grinned, and jumped up, magically getting his energy back, and rushing through the door, dragging Tsukasa by the hand.

As Truman entered the door, he saw a group of girls sitting at a table, talking lightly. They turned to look at him as Kagami dragged him over.

"Alright guys, this is him." Kagami told them in a weird voice.

The girls got up, and walked over to him.

"So this is the guy, hmmmm, he looks kind of shady to me." Misao said, cupping her chin with her hand, holding a magnifying glass to Truman body.

Kagami sweat dropped, then asked, "What are you talking about Misao, and where'd you get that magnifying glass?"

"Uh, I found it." Misao said, quickly hiding the magnifier.

"Yeah, dog-breath, he's the shady one." Konata said sarcastically.

"What'd you just call me Midget?!"

"I called you dog-breath. Does that bother you?" Konata asked grinning evilly.

"No! I mean, I'm just fine with you calling me dog-breath." Misao said turning away.

"Riiight, well anyway, I'm Konata. Who are you shady?" Konata asked with a grin.

"I'm Truman, nice to meet you too." He said flashing his trademark smile.

"Hey, you look like dog-breath over their when you do that. Maybe it was right, and you are some kind of stalker." Konata said with a frown on her face. Truman looked scared, while Kagami face faulted.

"Konata, can't you act normal, even if it's only when meeting someone knew?!" Kagami yelled.

'Sorry, I was just kidding, geez I hope the new kid can take a joke better than you." Konata said, turning to Truman who was letting out a deep breath of relief.

"Apparently not. Oh well, just someone else to tease." Konata said, before moving away to let the others greet Truman.

"Hi Truman!" a girl even smaller than Konata squeaked. Truman looked down to see a small red haired girl with large green eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked, bending down a little to see her better.

"My name's, Yutaka Kobayakawa!" She squeaked, bowing, and blushing as she realized he had to bend to look her in the eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yutaka." Truman said kindly.

As Yutaka cleared, a girl with long black hair and glasses came up to him.

"Hey, my name Hiyori. Hey, do you mind if I draw you? I need a new character for my story." She said excitedly.

"Uh, d-draw me? Um, I'll think about it." He told her. He then looked at Kagami quizzically.

"Hiyori's a dojin artist." She explained. Truman smiled nervously and thanked her.

The next girl was a tall girl with mint green hair.

"Hello, my name's Minami." She said calmly, bowing.

"Hello, I believe you heard my name already, but I'll say it again, just in case. My name's Truman." He said bowing back. Minami looked surprised, or as surprised as her neutral facial expression would allow her to show.

As she cleared away, two girls came up to him. One with long, pink hair, and glasses. And one with long orange hair, that was held back with a headband.

"Hello." They both said at the same time, then the orange haired one spoke up.

"My name is Ayano." She said bowing and smiling.

"My name is Miyuki." The pink haired girl said, also bowing.

"Nice to meet you." Truman said, bowing once again, to both girls.

Finally, the girl he had been waiting to see for 5 years walked up to him. Her short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and beautiful, happy smile gave Truman a happiness that he hadn't felt since she left.

"Hey their Truman, did you miss me?" She said smirking. Truman was speechless. He slowly walked up to her.

"Is it really you? Or am I just dreaming?" At this thought, he gave himself a slap, and he assured himself that he was indeed awake. He smiled at the giggle that had come from his best friend at his silliness. He put his arms around her, and broke down into happy sobs.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Truman cried. "I never wanted you to go! Please, please don't leave me! I don't want to lose you… not again." He said, as Patty wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"This isn't how I pictured our reunion, but I still wouldn't trade it for anything." Patty said smiling. Truman gave a small laugh, that came out as a hiccup, and smiled at Patty a mesmerizing smile that would stun anyone who looked into his watery eyes.

"It's been a long time since I saw you smile like that." Patty said softly. The two broke apart, and Truman wiped his eyes. He was finally happy. And not just the happy that he made everyone believe, but a happiness that he hadn't felt since the day he had first met Patty.

"Patty, I need to talk to you after school. It's about why I moved to Japan." Truman whispered in her ear. Patty smiled, and began talking with the other girls about what childhood had been like with Truman.

It turns out the two Americans had had a lot of exciting times together.

"Hey Truman, do you remember the time we climbed that tree, and then I was too afraid to come down, so my parents had to come get me down?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I remember that. Boy was your dad angry. I remember how he yelled at us for… what was it two hours straight?" He responded back.

"Yeah, and then about half way through it, you got angry, and told him to stop yelling at me. You were still sweet, even when you were a kid." She said smiling at him. Truman blushed and thanked her. It was obvious to everyone (except Patty, who apparently was oblivious to what she was doing to poor Truman) that Truman still had feelings for Patty, but he would never admit it.

"So when did you guys met again?" Hiyori asked, drawing and taking notes for her new story.

"We met when we were in Kindergarten. It turns out we lived pretty close to each other, so we went to the same school. At first, Truman didn't trust me, but he warmed up to me eventually. Didn't you Truman?" Patty said, giving Truman a sideways smirk.

"Yeah, but Patty was a cry baby in Kindergarten, weren't you Patty." Truman responded back. Patty gave a fake look of hurt, but it was ruined by her slight giggle.

"You guys are so cute together, have you guys considered going out?" Ayano asked sweetly. The friends blushed.

"Well I told Kagami this already, but Patty and I already tried dating. It didn't work out very well." Truman said quickly, trying to hide his blush, but at least he was successful, unlike Patty.

"Oh, well than I guess that means you're an open book, but you better watch out." Konata said with a serious look on her face. "We Japanese woman are a lot trickier than Americans. You have to make sure it's a _friend_." Konata said, with a subtle accent on friends. Truman got the message.

"Uh, well, I don't think I'll be going out again anytime soon." He said, his blush growing larger, making it impossible to hide.

"Aw, Truman's the sweet type. Alright you guys, line up, one of us has a chance of getting him." Konata said to the others. Truman stuttered and waved his hands nervously.

"Hey Konata, have you ever noticed how you can tease pretty much anyone?" Kagami asked Konata, remembering what her mom said.

"Yeah, I was gifted with that talent. My dad said I get it from my mom." Konata said grinning.

"Well my mom wants some lessons." Kagami sighed, waiting for the laughter of her short friend. As expected, Konata burst out into hysterics.

"No offense to anyone, but you guys are much more… oh what was the word I'm looking for... oh yeah, _eccentric _than anyone I've ever met." Truman said, using the word Kagami used to describe him.

"Hey, don't use my word for you, on my friends." Kagami said angrily.

"Oh come on Kagami, I was just kidding." He said giving a smile, and letting out a slight laugh.

As the two argued, Yutaka looked up at her friend.

"Isn't Truman nice, Minami-chan?" Yutaka said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, he is. I wonder…" Minami gazed off into space.

"_I wonder what happened to him."

* * *

_Dust settles, no noise

Naruhina43: (whispers) Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that. We lost sight of Akira, and we're waiting for the all clear.

Screams in the background

Naruhina43: Oh, crap, she's back! Man I've got to get out of here! Alright everybody please come back soon, I've got some important details for you next chapter. I was going to tell you here, but I've got to run! See you next time!

Robot Akira: LUCKY CHANNEL!!

Naruhina43: No not here! Gah! Not my laptop, that cost me a thousand bucks!

Robot Akira: ME WANT LUCKY CHANNEL!

Naruhina43: Bye!


	4. Anger and Friendship: A Fight Breaks Out

Naruhina43: Howdy everybody! I'm back with my second chapter of the night! So any way I...

knock knock knock

Naruhina43: Who is it?

Minoru: It's Minoru.

Naruhina43: (opens door) Hey dude. Akira's not here, so welcome.

Minoru: Thanks.

Naruhina43: Sit, have a cookie.

Minoru: Alright. (Takes cookie) Hey Naruhina, can I tell you something?

Naruhina43: Sure, what is it.

Minoru: I wanted to tell you that I... I...lo-

Naruhina43: Alright everybody that's all the time we have. I'll see you after the chapter. Please enjoy.

Minoru: But I didn't get to say anything.

Naruhina43: Sorry Minoru, that's the way I roll.

Minoru: Crap.

* * *

As the four freshmen said their goodbyes to the older students, they walked away, heading to their classroom. As Yutaka and Truman talked about themselves, and not getting very far, as they both insisted that the other begin, Minami and Patty silently watched, Minami still wondering what may have happened to the boy she had come to like very much. Yes indeed, she did like Truman more than just a new friend. He was polite, yet friendly, and he gave her a smile that made it seem like she had someone other than Yutaka who knew her well. He gave her a feeling that she couldn't explain, but she loved it just the same. But Minami knew that the happiness he displayed wasn't always what he was feeling. Minami could tell, it was a happiness that was only there to brighten other people's day, despite what may be happening in his own. And_ something_ must have happened to him to make him like that. She silently pondered, but could not find a reason. Minami walked straight into the door of the classroom. As she fell, she could feel eyes on her, she could hear laughter, and she wanted to sink into the ground. Truman walked up, a smile on his face, and he stretched his arm out, and pulled her up.

"Did the new kid just help out that creep?" Someone asked

"Maybe she brainwashed him." Another boy said

"Yeah I bet that's it." The first boy agreed

Minami couldn't take it. The stupid jerks who treated her like scum for no reason. She ran away, holding back the tears that had finally escaped the normally calm figure. Truman gave everyone an angry glare, but no one seemed phased by it.

"What's wrong new kid? Upset that we hurt your clutsy girlfriend?" A tall boy asked grinning. Truman walked up to him.

"First off asshole, she's not my girlfriend, but yeah I am angry you hurt her! And second, what makes you think you have any goddamn right to talk about someone you don't even know? Finally, you might want to brush your teeth, the stench is reaching me from here." Truman said acidly, not caring about the dirty words coming out of his mouth. The tall boy was angry. No he was beyond angry. He was one of those guys that gave off an unspoken message of _I'm so unbelievably pissed that the next person to make eye contact is gonna walk home in a full body cast._ Truman didn't look slightly scared. He looked back into the boy's eyes, and spit on his shoes.

"Pathetic."

This single word same from his mouth, and the bully flipped. He tackled Truman to the ground, and his friends rushed forward to pull him off. He was intent on beating Truman to a pulp. Of course that's like saying that Britney Spears only went slightly crazy, or that mankind was only slightly conceded.

In other words, a huge understatement.

But Truman didn't just give in. He bit, punched, kicked, and grabbed any part of the giant on top of him that he could reach. As the other boys finally got the giant off of Truman, the full extent of the fight could be seen. The bully had several bruises, a black eye, and a swollen lip. Truman was much worse off. He had more than several bruises all over his body, both eyes blackened, cuts, and a many bleeding lumps on his head. He was still smiling though.

"No one talks about my friend, and gets out unhurt." He said, still smiling as if he had won by a stretch, and not lost by a mile.

"Yeah kid, especially you." the bully spat back at him.

"You're just pissed because I'm not dead." Truman said calmly.

"Hey, you were finally right about something." The bully said threateningly. Truman didn't flinch.

"If you'll excuse me Godzilla, I need to go." Truman said, limping his way down the hall to where Minami had run.

"Truman, you can't go anywhere like that! You go to the nurse, and I'll go see Minami." Yutaka said scared by the way Truman was acting. Truman for an instant looked angry, but saw the concern in Yutaka's eyes, and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said and limped off to the nurse's office.

"Patty, can you tell the teacher what happened?" Yutaka asked the blonde girl, who had remained silent through the entire fight.

_"He acted like that for me too."_

"Patty?"

_"Does he really feel that way about her?"_

"Patty-chan? Are you okay?"

"What?" Patty asked, coming out of her daze.

"I asked if you could tell the teacher what happened. I need to go find Minami, and Truman went to the nurse." The small girl repeated.

"Alright, you go on. I'll tell the teacher."

"Thanks Patty-chan!" And Yutaka ran off in Minami's direction.

"Poor Truman, spendind another day in the Nurse's office because of his kindness." Patty sighed.

...............

"Am I going to live doc?" Truman asked sarcastically

"I think so Truman." The nurse replied.

The two laughed hard, but Truman stopped as he began to cough.

"Truman, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. Maybe it's just American." The nurse said.

"Well at least we've been spending some time together. I just can't stop getting hurt." Truman said grinning despite his injuries.

"So who was it this time?" The nurse asked.

"Do you know Minami Iwasaki?" Truman asked.

"Oh yes, I know her. She's her classes health officer." The nurse told her.

"Sounds like Minami. Always caring." Truman said smiling

"Yes, although she seems to be almost cold to most people." The nurse said.

"That's how I got these." Truman said indicating his bruises, and bumps. "But she's very nice when you give her a chance. She just seems... lonely I guess. She doesn't have many close friends. Only Yutaka."

"Oh, you mean that small red haired girl? Yes I see them around each other quite often." The nurse said happily. "It's quite nice. They're both good girls, and I'm glad they're happy with each other." The nurse said, unaware of how that had sounded. The look on Truman's face semed to clue her in.

"Oh, no not like that. They're just always so happy around each other." The nurse said.

"Alright. I wonder how they're doing now..."

.....................

"Minami-chan? Minami-chan where are you?" Yutaka called out.

"Yutaka, what are you doing here?" Minami said, coming from around a corner.

"I came here to make sure you're all right." Yutaka said innocently.

"Oh, alright." Minami said, and she opened a door that led to an unused classroom. Yutaka followed, knowing that her friend did not want to be overheard.

"Minami-chan are you okay?" Yutaka asked turning to see her friends. What she saw shocked her. Minami, the great, untouchable, unphasable Minami Iwasaki, was crying. And she wasn't just sniffling. Her head was hung, and she was on her knees, sobbing.

"Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked uncertainly.

"Why do they treat me like this? I didn't do anything." Minami asked through her sobs. "I don't do anything to them. In fact I try to help them. But they still treat me like scum."

"That's not true Minami-chan."

"YES IT IS! They all treat me like that. I don't like being social. Why can't they understand that?"

Yutaka knelt down beside her crying friend. She knew that it was her turn to comfort the mint haired girl that had always helped her.

"Minami, it's not true. People may treat you like that, because they're afraid. Not of you, but of what they don't know about you. They can't read you, and that maked them scared. So they treat you with anger and hate, not knowing what they're doing to you. They don't mean to hurt you, they just can't accept that your different. But not everyone feels that way. Me and the others still like you. We know you aren't a freak or something because we're your friends."

"Really?" Minami asked, surprised by the way Yutaka was acting.

"Well I don' know much about the others, but they've accepted you longer than Truman, and I'm pretty sure he's your friend." Yutaka said gently.

"What makes you think he's my friend."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he took a beating from a giant just because he cared about you." Yutaka said sarcastically.

"He really did that?" Minami couldn't believe the boy she just met stood up for her.

"Yes he did that! And more. As soon as you left, he got really angry at the people who hurt you. Then one of them stepped up and made fun of him for being angry that he "hurt his creep girlfriend." I think he said." Yutaka explained.

"He called me his girlfriend?" Minami said, blushing in spite of her mood.

"Yeah, and than Truman said that he was angry at him for hurting you. Then he said that the bully had no right to talk about you the way he did. And then Truman spat on him, and the bully attacked him. Truman fought back though, and now they're both hurt, but Truman got hurt worse. He's in the nurse's office again. But when he got up, he still smiled like he had won. I think he was thinking about how much this meant to him, because he was able to help his friend." Yutaka explained further.

"He really did all that for me?" Minami asked, not daring to believe what she was hearing.

"Of course he did. He told me himself that his friends were too important to him to let them get insulted like that." Yutaka said happily.

Minami remained speachless. She got up, dried her eyes, and walked over to the small girl. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Yutaka.

"Thank you Yutaka. I'm glad you still want to be my friend." Minami said, feeling her tears come back. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"Don't worry Minami, I'll be your friend no matter what." Yutaka said returing the hug.

"Thanks. Now, we better get back to class." Minami said, smiling. Yutaka grinned, and they walked back to their classroom.

.....................

"Tru-kun. you wanted to talk to me after school?" Patty asked, sitting in a chair next to Truman's bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you why I moved to Japan in the first place..." Truman paused, not sure how she would react

"Well, I'm here, so tell me."

"Alright. Well it all started when my new little brother was born..."

* * *

Naruhina43: Yay! Cliffhanger! Well yay for me. For you it probably sucks. Now I have a few notes that I didn't get to last time.

First off, I will be starting a story soon, that will be a YutakaxMinami, but it will be all poems that Minami wrote. I ask you to send me PM with ideas, or even full poems that you would like to see put in to the story.

Second, as anyone who's read most of my stories may have noticed, I like to put a lot of songs, cliches, and random, pointless humor in my stories. It's just my style. But now I want to know what you, the readers, want to see in my writing style. If you have suggestions, ideas, gimmicks, ideas for OCs, or just something you'd like to see in a fanfic, please leave a review, or PM me. I want to satisfy my readers the best I can, so once again, please drop me a line, by either PM, review, or at my email address which is viewabl on my profile. Thanks for reading.

P.S. Nukerjsr, if your reading this, please don't send me another PM. I'm thankful for the advice you've given me, but I've told you before. If you don't like my story, don't read it. I don't want anything cluttering up my email.


	5. Friends and Family

Akira: Hiya luckies! It's me Akira Kogami! I'm back after that *slight* problem, and I'm glad to see you all! (Yeah right)

Minoru: And I'm Minor-

Akira: No one cares about you idiot!

Minoru: Hey let me finish!

Akira: Shove it moron! You're taking up my time!

Minoru: And your being an asshole!

Akira: ............

Minoru: ...Oh crap.

Akira: You realize I'm going to kill you now.

Minoru: How long do I have this time.

Akira 5... 4...

Minoru: See you all later! I've gotta run. *Runs out of the building*

Akira: 321! Get back here meat!

Naruhina43: Run dude run!

Akira: You're after him jerk off.

Naruhina43: Crap. Well see you later people.

Akira: You better start running.

Naruhina43: Oh shit! She's gone insane! Security!

...

Naruhina43: Security get out here!

SecurityMan1: *from a distance* No way boss. She's scary.

Akira: Smart move you big bonehead!

Naruhina43: You're fired! Now someone else help!

Akira: In space no one can hear you scream.

Naruhina43: But we aren't in space.

Akira: Exactly. I like to hear my victims' screams.

Naruhina43: Akira you have problems. Maybe I'll use that in my story.

Akira: At least I'll finally be in your damn story.

Naruhina43: Oh by the way, don't you have a Minoru to catch?

Akira: Oh yeah. GET BACK HERE MEAT!

Naruhina43: Alright please enjoy the story!

* * *

"Tru-kun. you wanted to talk to me after school?" Patty asked, sitting in a chair next to Truman's bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you why I moved to Japan in the first place..." Truman paused, not sure how she would react

"Well, I'm here, so tell me."

"Alright. Well it all started when my new little brother was born. His name is Jason. As you know, I've always had a large family. But my family couldn't take it. We had too many people. 6 brothers, 4 sisters, one of us had to go. That one person was me. As the oldest, and since I knew Japanese already, they thought I would be good by myself. Unfortunately, they were right. They sent me to Japan with my little sister Katie. She needed to grow up away from such a big family. After we got here, we went up to the police with a note explaining our situation. They set up an apartment, and gave us a special fund to let us afford food, and rent. And now here I am, enrolled in Ryoo by my request. Me and my sister are here, because my parents couldn't afford to love us. We were the ones that had to go, all because of that damn baby named Jason. That's why I'm here in Japan. That's why I act like I do. I try to help others get by with whatever may be going on with family, or with life, because I know what it's like to feel lonely and helpless, where no one seems to want to help. To be abandoned with no one who knows what to do, and you have to depend on yourself for comfort. But at least I had Katie." Truman finished with tears in his angry eyes. Patty was already crying. She gasped, and hugged the boy she had so briefly loved, but had always known as a friend. He didn't resist, but didn't embrace her back.

Bright blue eyes dodged behind the crack in the door as they filled with tears and at Truman's story. Minami had stopped by to thank Truman for helping 't believe what she had heard. Although now she at least knew what had happened to her friend.

"_Truman, I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I still needed you, despite what you were feeling."_ Minami herself. _"I promise I'll help you however I can. You deserve it."_

…………………

"So how was your day Katie?"

"It was okay, but kind of boring. I took a nap. What about you Big Brother?"

"Well I guess you could say that I had a nap too." Truman replied.

Truman had come home after his "story time" with Patty. It was now 5:00 P.M. He had successfully hidden most of his bruises, and his bumps, and removed the dried blood. Katie hadn't noticed anything. He was lucky.

"What do you mean? I thought you weren't allowed to take naps in High School."

"Well, only if certain things happen. But you'll have to wait to find out." Truman said uncomfortably. He didn't want Katie to find out what happened.

"Oh, alright."

Ring Ring… Ring Ring…

"Moshi Moshi…"

"_Oh you say that now too?" _

"Konata? How did you know my phone number?"

"_Patty."_

"Aw, of course. Well whatever, what did you call for?"

"_I just wanted to see if we could come over, we wanted to know what kind of place you live in."_

"Well that depends. Who do you mean by we."

"_We, as in Me, Miyuki, Patty, Yutaka and Minami. Kagami and Tsukasa are studying with Misao and Ayano, so they couldn't come. And I don't even know what Hiyori's doing, but she's not answering her phone."_

"Hmmm, well if you don't mind walking around a pigsty then sure, you can come over. You can meet my sister. Do you happen know any English?"

"_I know enough that I'll be able to talk to her. I'm not sure about the others. I know Minami took some, and I know that Patty's American so she'll obviously know some…"_

"No duh."

"_Well whatever. I don't think they'll mind a pigsty, so we'll be right over."_

"Bye."

Click.

Ring Ring…

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Um… where do you live?"_

"Wow Konata. Alright here's my address."

1 hour later…

(Alright, just remember that since Katie doesn't speak Japanese, she will not know what is being said most of the time.)

Knock Knock

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Truman. It's nice to see you again."

"Come in, come in. I tried cleaning up some, but I didn't get very far."

"Aw this is nothing. You should see my room."

"Yeah Truman. Big sister's room is even worse than this."

"It's true Tru-kun. I've had to go to her house for the cosplay café a lot, and it's hard just to get around." Patty piped up.

"Well than, maybe I should go to Konata's house sometime. I'd like to see that." Truman said teasingly.

"Well I'd like to see your little sister. You said you had one right?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, one minute. Katie! Come here for a second!"

"Yeah, Big Brother?" Katie said appearing behind him in her pajamas.

"Hey Katie, remember Patty?" He asked, bending down and smiling at the girl.

"Yeah so… Patty!" She yelled in excitement, as she looked up at the visitors.

"Hey Katie."

"It's really good to see you again." Katie exclaimed, and ran to hug the older girl. Patty bent down, and hugged the girl back.

"Before Patty moved away, she was like a member of the family." Truman explained happily. "She had been over for dinner too many times to count. My family loved her, of course the table was pretty crouded, so sometimes we had to…" Truman cut off, blushing.

"So you had to what?" Konata asked smiling evilly.

"Nothing." Truman said quickly. "So Katie, why are you in your pajamas? It's only 6 o'clock."

"Well I'm still tired Big Brother. The nap made me sleepy again." She said, breaking the hug, and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Aw, your sister's cute Truman. She's almost like Yutaka." Konata said happily. Katie had a confused look on her face.

"What'd she say Big Brother?" She asked Truman. Truman smiled and repeated what Konata had said. Katie blushed and thanked Konata. Konata understood that much English, and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Alright guys, we can talk in the living room, instead of talking in the doorway." He said, inviting them in with a wave of his hand, and pointing to the couches. The girls sat down, with Truman sitting on the chair he had brought over from the table.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Konata asked Patty and Truman, who were sitting right next to each other, just not on the same chair.

"Well let's see. I think we met in like what was it first grade?" Truman said thinking hard.

"Yeah, I think it was something like that. Of course, that was before Katie was born. Heck I only had two siblings back then." Truman said thinking back to what it was like back then.

"How many do you have now?" Miyuki asked. She had always wanted a sister.

"With Katie, I have 6 brothers, and 4 sisters." Truman said, repeating what he had told Patty only hours ago. He hadn't remained sad very long. He never did. He never wanted to for his sister's sake. If he got angry with her, he would live to regret it. Katie had no one else, and he couldn't forgive himself if he did anything to hurt her. And so he retained an outward happiness. And now his friends were here to make it inward too.

"Wow, I wish I had siblings. Being an only child is lonely sometimes." Miyuki said dreamily.

"Just don't wish for more than you can handle. Too many can be a _huge_ handful. I should know since I was left to babysit them a lot. You try looking after ten little kids for the night." He said warningly, yet still had a playful sound in his voice. "But then again, even if there are a lot of them, you can't really hate your brothers and sisters. They're family, and while sometimes you wish they had never been born, they're always there, and you learn to love them." Truman said happily. Then he fell silent.

"Well, Truman I'm glad you were happy with your family." Minami said calmly.

"Hey, maybe we should be like family." Konata said excitedly. "We already know Truman and Patty are like family, so maybe we should be family too."

"What am I not good enough Big Sister?" Yutaka said, thinking she meant replacing her.

"No you're great Yutaka, but isn't a bigger family always better?" Konata asked.

Minami and Patty shot a glance at Truman. He didn't appear to show emotion at these words.

"A family can be great, but not too big. I may still love them, but I still sometimes I wish half of them didn't exist." He said, trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"_God damn it I hate not being to tell the truth. I could only tell Patty, because she's been my friend for so long. No one else can know."_

"So what do you say? Family?" Konata said curious to what Truman would say.

"Wait a minute, you were serious?" He asked bewildered.

"Well, yeah. I think it'd be great to have friends that can be seen as friends." Konata said. She wanted a big family, because unfortunately for her, she had been part of a family of two. She couldn't remember her mother.

"Well, I guess you're right Konata. I really liked it when Patty was like family to me, even though I already had so much family." He said, recalling how close to her he had felt.

"Well than, family?" Konata repeated.

"Family. So when do I get to meet my new parents?" He asked playfully. Everyone broke into laughter. They continued talking about earlier family life. Turns out most of the Japanese girls had grown up without both parents. Truman couldn't believe the difference between him and his friends. While he complained about having a large family, they barely had a family to complain about. Of course, they had managed to pour all of their extra love into their friends and what family they had. He felt guilty about being angry for what had happened to him. He complained about them, then he complains about losing them.

"_Man I'm getting conceded. Typical American behavior." _

He must have finally let something show because everyone was watching him.

"Truman, are you okay?" Minami asked.

"What, yeah. It's just, I feel kind of guilty, because here I am trying to tell you about families, because I'm one of the lucky ones who takes family for granted. And you weren't lucky enough to have a full family. But out of anyone, you all deserve one the most." He said sadly. He was happy that they thought of him as family that they never had.

"Truman, don't worry about us. If we had families, we might not be the way we are now, and if didn't have one, we might not have even met you." Konata said quietly. The attention turned to her.

"Wow Konata. That's deep." Patty said in awe. Konata just smiled and thanked her.

"Big Brother, I can't understand anything." Everyone jumped at Katie's voice. They had forgotten that she was even there.

"It's okay Katie, it's nothing big. Why don't you go to bed for the night?"

"Alright Big Brother. Will you come up and read me a bedtime story?"

He looked at the others, and translated what she had asked.

"We don't mind, we'll be fine until you come down." Konata said waving her hand.

"Alright thanks. Come on Katie let's go."

"Alright. Night Patty."

"Good night Katie." Patty said, giving the girl a smile.

After the siblings left Konata spoke up

"Anyone up for exploring for blackmail?"

"Oh yeah! Let's see how much he's changed." Patty said excitedly

Minami had a small smile on her face, while Yutaka was blushing wildly.

"Why would we go searching around Truman's apartment? That's not nice." Yutaka asked accusingly.

"Well it's just that now that we're like family, I want to have a little more to tease him about." She said with a waving her hands with a scared kind of smile on her face. It turned quickly into a devious grin. "Besides, Minami doesn't look like she minds. In fact, that smile looks like she actually wants to do this."

Minami blushed and looked away.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to…" She stuttered. Konata burst out laughing as she began looking around the living room for blackmail.

"I was kidding Minami. Now help me look."

After a few minutes, their searching brought up… absolutely nothing.

"Man, Truman either has nothing to hide, or he did an amazing job hiding it." Konata said in astonishment. This was the first time she had failed in finding dirt on someone.

"Maybe he has it hidden in his room…" Miyuki said thinking.

"There's the brain I love about you Miyuki-san." Konata said happily.

"There's only one problem." Minami said quietly.

"And what's that?" Konata asked frustrated.

"How are we going to search his room, when he's right by it?" Minami asked making it sound obvious.

"Oh yeah." Konata said, bowing her head in defeat. "Darn it."

"Well, there's another way we can get in..." Minami said vaguely.

"And what's that?" Konata repeated to the usually silent girl.

"Well… We could always try to sleep over."

* * *

Naruhina43: Ooh, black mail, sleep over. What could possibly happen? Find out in the next chapter! Alright so once again I have a few ending notes.

1st. After this chapter is uploaded, all PM alerts and review alerts are being blocked from my email address. This is due to the insescant, annoying messages I've been getting from a certain someone *cough-nukerjsr-cough* and I don't need pointless messages cluttering up my inbox.

2nd. Unfortunately, I have had to cancel the co-writing part of my upcoming story. But I will still write it (Eventually) So please keep your eyes peeled.

3rd. I'm planning on making things a tiny bit more fluffy and romantic between Truman and Minamiin the next chapter. But whether it's fluffy or romantic is for you to decide. Please keep your eyes open as I might update again tonight. Bye-nee!

Akira: That's my line!

Naruhina43: Oh crud she's back! Bye!


	6. A Night to Remember

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright everybody. This is by far my favorite chapter so far. You'll find out why in the story.

Akira: Is it your favorite because I finally make a debut?

Naruhina43: No. It's not.

Minoru: Is she gone?

Akira: You little bastard!

Minoru: Oh crap!

Akira: *Jumps on Minoru*

Naruhina43 *Sweat drops*

Minoru: GET HER OFF ME!

Naruhina43: Sorry dude, I've got to start the chapter.

Minoru: Then hurry up and help me after!

Naruhina43: Alright alright. Geez. Okay everybody, I've got to help Minoru, but for now enjoy this chapter, and please review.

* * *

"Well… We could always try to sleep over."

"Oh…Hmmm I guess that might be fun." Konata said with another devious grin on her face.

"What might be fun?"

Truman had returned from reading to Katie.

"Oh, um well… Minami here had the idea that maybe we should have a sleep over tonight." Konata said quickly. Minami blushed and shot Konata a quick glare before hiding her anger again.

"Really? Hmmm, I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be kind of awkward?" Truman asked.

"What do you mean? We don't have to sleep in the same room. Two of us could take the living room, and two of us could take the extra room." Konata said.

"I suppose that would work… but wait, how'd you know about the guest room Konata?"

"Oh, um I did some exploring while you were with Katie." Konata said, trying to hide the fact of what she was really trying to do.

"Oh, alright. Well, I suppose if you guys really want to, you can sleep over. But you guys should go home, and get whatever you may want." Truman said giving in. Konata had been silently giving him the puppy dog begging eyes and pout.

"Yay! Sleep over."

"But now I get to sleep over at your guys' houses eventually." Truman said smugly.

"Whatever. I'll call my dad to drop off my and Yutaka's stuff." Konata said whipping out her cell phone.

"And I'll call my mother to give Minami and I ride to out house and back." Also taking her's out.

"I'll just call my mom to tell her what I'm doing." Minami said, also taking out her cell phone.

"Where would we be without phones?" Truman asked sarcastically shaking his heads. The girls shrugged.

Another hour later

"Alright, are you guys set?"

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright. Well since you seem most excited Konata, what do you suggest we do?"

"I brought my Xbox 360."

"Alright. It's not like we have much else to do. Just let's keep the noise to the minimum. I don't want Katie to wake up."

"Alright! I'll set it up. Where's the T.V.?"

"In here." Truman bent down to a large cabinet. He pulled out a moderately large T.V.

"There's one in every apartment room." Truman explained.

As Konata set up, the other girls decided on where to sleep.

"Well Konata said before that two of us in the living room, and two of us in the spare room would work." Miyuki said.

"But there are five extra people. Where'll the last girl go?" Yutaka asked nervously.

"Well one of you could sleep with Katie, but that would freak her out if she woke up in the middle of the night and someone was sleeping in her room." Truman said still thinking about where the last girl could sleep.

"Well, I suppose the last one could sleep in Truman's room." Minami said quietly.

"Whoa, what?! No, I can't sleep with someone!" Truman said panic stricken. He was too nervous at the thought of sleeping with someone to think rationally.

"Well, don't you have an extra mattress?" Konata said standing again from the T.V.

"Oh, right." Truman said blushing.

"Well Patty, I think you should do it since you've known him longest." Konata said happily.

"No!" Minami practically yelled. Then she blushed and whispered nervously "I-I just meant th-that maybe I-I could sleep in his room."

Truman was in shock. Someone had volunteered. And it was Minami at that.

"Uh, well if you volunteered for it, I guess it'd be okay." Truman said equally nervous and blushed while he smiled slightly at Minami.

"Aaaw, Minami likes Truman. That's so cute!" Konata said loudly.

"No, It's not like that!" The two victims said in unison. They blushed at each other.

"You two are perfect anyway. The happy outgoing one, and the quiet calm one. And you both get embarrassed so easily! Opposites really do attract." Konata said in a girly voice, trying to make it sound less girly, and more teasing.

It worked. The two sweated nervously blushed and looked anywhere but at each other.

"Well let's start the game now!" Truman said quickly.

"Yeah, alright."

"Alright, since theirs six of us, let's do a small tournament. Three sets of one on one, winners do a three way fight, and the winner is the champ!" Konata said, immediately going into videogame Otaku mode.

"Um, okay?" Truman said shrugging. He didn't really get what she just said, so he would just let her do everything.

"_Finish him!"_

"So Patty, you told me that you and Konata work at the same place?" Truman said, while trying his best to avoid Konata's mad skills at fighting games.

"Yup, a cosplay café." Patty replied, enjoying the sight of her friend struggling to stay alive.

"What exactly _is _cosplay?" Truman asked. Konata and Patty stood in shock. Truman took this moment to finish Konata's character off, and look at them.

"I never told you?" Patty asked.

"Nope. Never said anything about it." Truman said shrugging.

"Well than we'll have to enlighten you! Alright so cosplay is pretty much a form of dressing up as famous anime characters, and other famous people." Konata said smartly.

"But that's just the basic definition. It's much to deep for a non-otaku like you to understand." Patty said smugly.

"Whatever. So who's up next. I won my round, and Patty won against Miyuki. So Yutaka and Minami are up now." Truman said.

"Oh no. I couldn't I'm not very good. And besides, I don't like to go against Yutaka anyway."

"Aaw man. Oh well, lets go Patty, I'm gonna whip you!" Patty blushed and Konata started snickering.

"What? What'd I say?" Truman said confused.

"Think about it Truman."

"What are you… Oh. That's what you're talking about. Well just for your information you perverts, that's not what I meant." Truman said indignantly.

"Sure whatever. Just start beating the crap out of each other." Konata said after she stopped laughing.

The friends fought valiantly. It ended in with Truman winning my a centimeter of life, and the time running out.

"I won… I won! Yes! I never win anything! Go me. Go me." Truman said, doing a victory dance. The girls just laughed at his, to put it lightly, foolishness.

"Truman, you sure haven't changed much." Patty said through her laughter.

"So what. I can still be a small boy a heart if I want." He said pouting.

"Well keep it in your heart little boy. I don't think Minami would like you as much if you acted like this very often." Patty said with a devil grin.

"Not you too! We aren't like that!" Truman said disbelievingly.

"Oh calm down. I was kidding. And besides, Konata was right. You two would make a perfect couple." Patty teased again.

"Quit it!"

……………

As the night sky twinkled, Minami entered the bathroom to change into her nightclothes. She came out in pajamas that were the same shade of green as her hair, and had long sleeved arms, and pant legs that went down to her ankle. It showed off a tiny bit of belly, but not much. The other girls were already in their pajamas, and Truman decided to sleep in his day clothes. Konata had decided to sleep in light blue pants, and a white cotton t-shirt. Yutaka came out in a red suit that was almost like Minami's, but showed no stomach, and had little slippers built in. Patty came out in a bright yellow t-shirt and blue panties. Truman had to look away at this. Miyuki came out in a pink sweater, and a pair of pink pants. Minami and Truman entered his room, with Konata whispering, with a perverted smile on her face. "Don't forget to wear a condom."

"What the… Shut up Konata, we're _friends_, just friends."

"Sure whatever. Good night you guys." Konata said with a yawn. The others said good night and went to their designated bed. Minami lied down on the mattress that Truman had fitted with sheets, and blanket, and a large pillow.

"So, did you have fun Mina-chan?" Truman asked, as he got into his bed, and turned off the lights

"Yeah I did. Did you just call me Mina-chan?" Minami asked curiously to the darkness.

Truman was thankful that the dark hid his blush, and he replied, "Yeah I did. I just thought that if we can sleep in the same room, we can call each other things like- chan and -kun."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Well, good night Mina-chan."

"Good night… Tru-kun."

……………

"_Truman… I hate to have to say this but… we can't keep you."_

"_What? Why? I don't want to leave."_

"_I'm sorry, but we have too many children. We have to let go of two of you. You and Katie have to go."_

"_Go where?"_

"_To Japan. America is too dangerous for children out on the street. We've already booked your flight, and got you an apartment with the rent paid off for the next couple years."_

"_But why me? Why couldn't we just get rid of the new baby?"_

"_Truman, I know you hate the idea of leaving, but I won't have you blaming the new baby."_

"_Why not? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to go!"_

"_And so you wish he had never had a chance to live? You wish he would have died before he was even born?"_

"_I-I didn't mean."_

"_I understand Truman, so please understand me when I say that I love you, but you have to go. Now go pack, you leave tomorrow."_

"_Mom…"_

Truman woke up with tears in his eyes the darkness pressing against them. He looked to the alarm clock on his desk. 2:00 o'clock blared at his eyeballs. He got out of bed, and walked out of the room, not noticing the empty mattress on his floor.

He left the room and went to the bathroom. As he splashed the tears from his eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"_I keep having that dream. Too bad it's not _just_ a dream."_

He toweled his face, and looked out the window. He could see stars, but he couldn't see very many of them. He climbed out the window like he did so many times since he got to Japan. He climbed the latter that was conveniently placed there. In reality he had put it up since he knew he would be climbing to the roof a lot. He took the latter steps slowly. He looked at the stars as he climbed, amazed at how beautiful the night seemed. It was so peaceful. As he climbed onto the roof, he walked across to the middle and saw out of the darkness a slender girl with mint green hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Minami? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, what? Oh it's you Tru-kun. I just like to look at the stars because they help me think. And they're good inspiration for my poems."

"You write poems?" Truman asked surprised. It didn't seem like Minami would be into that kind of stuff. Of course there were many things about Minami that surprised him.

"Yeah. I've written quite a few." Minami said blushing brightly. Truman managed to see this.

"I'd love to hear one some time." He said, lying down next to Minami and putting his hands behind his heads as he looked at the stars. The two gazed up at the night, both admiring the beauty of the night and the beauty of the person next to them.

"Every night I look to the moon, and trace it's ray of light with my eyes. I reach my hand to trace the air, and imagine the soft gentle curves of your face pressing into my hand. I see the stars twinkling and know that they can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes. I feel the cold of the night air, and it feels mysterious and yet it feels comforting, just as it feels as you wrap your arm around my shoulders. I see the blackness of the night and I know it's as deep and endless your eyes, and your soul."

Truman was speechless. He had never Minami talk so much, let alone such passionate words.

"Minami…"

"I know, I know you're shocked. I'm not that good yet." Minami said sadly.

"Are you kidding?!" Truman asked shocked. Minami had a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean you're not that good? That was amazing!"

"You really mean it?" Minami asked still with the dumbstruck look on her face.

"Of course I mean it? That was so amazing. I thought for a second it was someone else saying all those things. I never thought that you would be able to think like that. But then again, you surprise me in a lot of ways. Plus I guess now I know what's going on sometimes when you're being all silent."

"I-I… You…" Minami couldn't talk. She had been told that her poetry wasn't that good, but Truman thought it was amazing.

"Truman? You said I surprise you a lot."

"Yeah I did, and it's true."

"Well are you glad I surprise you?" Minami asked quietly. Truman didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know. I suppose yes. It's always nice to know that someone nice is even nicer than you think." Truman said happily.

"Well I have another surprise for you." She said, looking into his eyes. Truman looked expectant. Minami smiled, and whispered, "I love you." And with that she kissed him. Truman was surprised first, but eventually kissed back with a smile on his face. As the new couple kissed under the stars, a girl with long blue hair looked across the roof.

_"Oh good, I was hoping something like this would happen tonight. Mission: Get Friends Together: Complete!"_

And with that Konata slid back down the latter, and went back to bed. Up on the roof, the couple broke apart. Blushing like crazy, but with wide smiles on there faces, they searched for each other's hands. As they found them, they clasped them, and Truman spoke up.

"So. When are we going to tell the others?" Truman asked nervously.

"Whenever you want. I don't care what they say." Minami replied, leaning over and kissing her new boyfriend.

"Alright, then we'll tell them tomorrow." Truman said happily, and rolled over on top of Minami.

"But tonight, we enjoy ourselves." And with that he dove in for a kiss. Minami happily excepted his silent request and started a sort of wrestling match with Truman's lips.

"_This is the best night of my life."_ They thought at the same time. The night seemed to shine brighter that night. With the two lovers kissing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Naruhina43: Yay! They finally got together! I'm so happy!

Minami: Thanks, Naruhina-san. I'm glad I finally got a chance to love someone other than Yutaka.

Yutaka: What's that suppose to mean?

Minami: Well it's just that there's pretty much only been us a couple, and it's just that it gets kind of boring, and I wanted to see what it's like to be with someone else.

Yutaka: Oh. Minami you just talked for more than a couple words!

Minami: Oh, I did? I guess I'm just happy.

Yutaka: Alright.

Konata: I knew it! You two finally got together! Now I get to tease a new couple! Yay for me! But now I hate Naruhina for making me lose a videogame.

Naruhina43: Quiet Konata.

Konata: Fine. *Turns away and pouts*

Naruhina43: Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and-

Akira: LUCKY CHANNEL! Hey ya luckies! I'm Akira Ko

Naruhina43: We're already closing Akira. It's to late.

Akira: Damn Minoru. He had to _limp_ all the way here. If it wasn't for him, I would have made it.

Minoru: Well you didn't_ have _to beat me up, but you did! It's your own damn fault that you're late.

Akira: What did you say to me!

Minoru: I told you to stop your damn complaining you stupid, arrogant, psychotic, spoiled, little excuse for a human being!

Akira: Alright now I'm really going to get you!

Minrou: Bring it shrimp!

Naruhina43: Well I need to stop a fight, so please leave review, and I'll see you next time.


	7. Morning Mashup Mixedup Moron Man Madness

Naruhina43: Bonjour, mon peuple! Je suis heureux de vous voir! Je reviendrai avec un autre chapitre de mon histoire, mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas aussi fier de ce que certains de mes autres, mais vous pouvez décider si vous voulez ou non. Vous pouvez toujours lire, mais je ne pense pas que ce chapitre est aussi bonne que mes autres proches. Bonne lecture! P.S. If you want to know what I just said, go to google, and get a translator. Sorry if it sounds weird, but the one I used was weird, so I had to alter it some. Please review!

* * *

Truman woke groggily, his eyes still half shut, squinting as he registered that it was very bright.

"_Damn sun! I vow that one day I will be able to sleep in!" _He thought to himself. He felt a shot of pain fly down his back. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, or rather, he _tried_ to push himself up into a sitting position, but was prevented from doing so by a large object lying on top of him. His eyes opened a bit wider to reveal that it was Minami, her arms around him, with her head using his chest as a pillow. He looked around shocked, and blushing, and saw that he was on the roof. The memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. He smiled as he stroked her hair happily, and thought of how different she looked when she was asleep. She looked looser, not as womanly, but more like a girl of her age. She no longer had that trace of male looks, but a beauty that only a very feminine girl could have.

"_Like an angel that fell on me during the night." _He thought, nearly laughing out loud, but refrained, as not to wake Minami. He continued stroking her hair, as he looked at the clouds moving lazily by. A perfect reflection of his mood. Bright, yet slowly moving, relaxing, head high in the sky. He heard a giggle, and saw Minami smiling, and laughing in her sleep.

"_Wonder what she's dreaming about."_

His question was immediately answered as she giggled again and whispered his name. Truman blushed as Minami's head rose up, with her mumbling, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mina-chan, have a good dream?" Truman asked holding back laughter.

"Yes thank you Trum- Truman! Um. Wh-what happened Truman, where are we?" Minami asked hurriedly, blushing and pushing herself off of Truman.

"You don't remember? Think about last night, it'll come to you." Truman said, still smiling with a smirk on his face. Minami thought back, then blushed, and smiled. Truman saw this, and his laughter finally broke loose. He rolled around and around, holding his stomach, his laughs only interrupted by the few winces and gasps of pain from his back.

"Be quiet, I'm not very much into thinking in the morning." Minami said quietly, but a small smile was present on her face.

Truman continued laughing, and eventually rolled to the side, and as he tried to sit up, his arm slipped and he rolled more, falling from the side, and managing to grab onto the gutter. Minami walked up, and laughed Truman's situation. Her laugh was amazing. It was a beautiful, ringing, half laugh, half giggle.

"Wow Mina-chan, you have a great laugh." Truman said amazed. Minami blushed, now only giggling, and said "Oh no Tru-kun I don't like my laugh. I think it's weird." Minami said.

"Nonsense, I think it'd be really nice if you laughed more. Now uh, do you mind helping me up, or do you think I can make it to the ground without breaking anything?" Truman said nervously, looking down at the ground which was about 10 feet below him.

"Better safe than sorry." Minami said smiling, grabbing Truman's hands and pulling him up. As he regained his balance, Truman thanked Minami silently, by giving her a kiss on the cheek. She returned with a kidd to the lips, which pushed him over, and Minami fell with him. Minami smiled down on him, and said "Déjà vu."

"Yeah, but I don't mind it." Truman said, giving her another kiss. Minami got up, and headed for the latter, than began to climb down, through the bathroom window, and into Truman's room to grab her clothes for today. Truman walked by, letting Minami go into the bathroom, and went to make sure Katie was still asleep. She was gently snoozing in her bed. She didn't seem to have woken up. _"Thank god"_

Truman walked back out, to see Konata, Miyuki, and Patty, whispering to each other. When they saw him walk in, they immediately stopped talking and smiled at him. Truman became suspicious, but hid it, incase he was wrong.

"Morning guys." He said brightly.

"Morning Truman." Konata said, waving at him.

"Morning Tru." Patty said happily.

"Good morning Truman." Miyuki said being her same polite self.

Truman went into his small kitchen, and pulled down some cereal, then reached into the fridge and pulled out milk. "This is all I have for now. Sorry."

"That's it?" Konata asked disbelievingly.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to stay the night, so I didn't stock up on anything else." Truman said apologized.

"Oh, well I guess I can wait 'till lunch with dad." Konata said quietly, than her frown turned into a devious smile.

"So did you and Minami have a good night together?"

Truman's eyes widened as he drank his glass of milk. He turned away and spat, then turned back, wiping his mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asked loudly, then silenced himself, reminding himself that there was still someone asleep.

"Well you guys were sleeping together so I just asked for both of you at the same time. Why did you do something else?" Konata asked innocently. But she knew what Truman had been thinking.

"Well actually yes, but I'll wait for her to come in here before I tell you." Truman said blushing.

"Don't bother, I already told the." Konata said evilly.

Truman's eyes were wide with surprise once again. But now they had anger mixed in as well.

"What do you mean you already told them? And how did you find out?" He hissed.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I decided to walk around, and I noticed that you and Minami weren't in your beds, and so I looked for you. I eventually got up to the roof, and I saw you two making out." Konata said, not afraid of the anger Truman now seemed to radiate.

"Well I can understand that, but why did _you _tell them?" He continued to say angrily, but quietly. "Minami and I were suppose to tell them, and now we can't even do that." He continued.

"Sorry." Konata said shrugging, not really getting what was wrong with him. Truman ignored her, and ate in a huffy silence, thinking of possible ways that Minami might react.

About half an hour later, Minami walked out into the room with her new clothes on, which happened to be her school uniform.

"Minami, why do you use your school uniform as regular clothing?" Konata asked confused.

"Well, I don't really mind what I wear normally. As long as it's not really weird." Minami said in her old emotionless voice, but a small was still present on her face.

"Oh, okay. But why are you smiling?" Konata said grinning widely.

"You should know Konata." Truman said scowling at her.

"Um, what's wrong Tru-kun?" Minami asked worriedly.

"Konata already told them about us." Truman said angrily.

"I didn't think it would matter that much. I thought you would be happy to not have to tell." Konata said defensively.

"How could you think we'd be glad you told? What if we didn't want to tell you in the first place? You never thought of that did you?" Truman angrily.

"Well you did want to tell us anyway so-"

"Stop!"

Konata and Truman looked at Minami. She was actually kind of scary when she was angry. And she was pretty angry.

"Now, I don't like it that she told either Tru-kun, but it's not a good enough reason to argue over. And Konata you should have thought more about us, then how you could tease us before you told. Now both of you apologize." Minami said like a mother angry at her two kids who had fought over the TV.

"Sorry." They mumbled to each other.

"Good, so now then. Good morning guys." Minami said regaining her cool.

Good morning was heard from the girls and boy at the table.

They continued eating, but now there was a lighter mood, and much teasing from Konata.

"See, I knew you guys would make a cute couple. In fact I bet this is why Minami wanted to stay over in the first place." Konata said with a smirk on her face. Minami blushed. In truth this actually _was_ one of the reasons she had suggested it. Although she didn't need to admit that.

"And now the only question.. is what to name your kids." Konata continued.

Truman once again did a spit take.

"Don't kid about things like that! We're going out yeah, but _kids, _I don't think so. At least not for a long time." Truman said while Minami just blushed even harder,a nd began to sweat.

"So you admit you actually might want kids with Minami?" Konata asked innocently.

"I didn't mean it like that." Truman mumbled. Of course he didn't object to that idea.

"Konata you're a huge pervert." Minami stated obviously. Everyone looked at her, and all said the same thing.

"No duh."

"That's what makes me so lovable." Konata said proudly.

"If the world made any sense at all, than I might have not believed what you just said." Minami spoke up.

"Minami, since when did you speak so much?" Konata asked. Minami opened her mouth to retort, when a small voice rang across the room.

"Good morning guys."

* * *

Naruhina43: Yay! Chapter 7 is done! Now can any of you guess what I was speaking up above? If you guessed italian you were wrong! I was speaking googelized french. I like to open up with a different language.

Akira: Lucky Channel!

Naruhina43: Not now Akira!

Akira: Don't tell me what I can and can't do jerk!

Naruhina43: It's my story!

Akira: Not anymore, I taking over!

Naruhina43: What makes you think you can take over my story?

Akira: The thousand ninjas surrounding the studio who are all working for me.

Naruhina43: Oh.... Well I don't care how many ninjas come at me, I'll fight 'em off with my super crazy ninja-ish martial arts moves!

Naruto: We'll help!

Rock-Lee: Yes, we will help because of the burning passion of youth you display to protect what is important to you!

Kiba: I'm just here 'cause I'm bored.

Naruhina43: Fair enough.

Sasuke: I'm here to show off.

Naruhina43: I understand.

Sakura: I'm here to be a stupid fangirl.

Naruhina43: Obviously.

Hinata: I'm here because Naruto's here...

Naruhina43: Alright.

Neji: I'm here to make sure Naruto doesn't hurt Hinata.

Naruhina43: Protective older brother roll.

Tsunade: I'm here because I thought there'd be sake.

Naruhina43: ... umm, alright.

Shizune: I'm here because I need to make sure Tsunade doesnt hurt herself.

Naruhina43: WHATEVER! Just fight! I'll see you my faithful readers next chapter. Bye-nee!

Naruto Cast: Stare.........

Naruhina43: I know, I know that was really stupid, just get on with the action!


	8. Hidden Emotion: Past and Present Collide

Naruhina43: Oh yeah! This is my longest chapter yet! 3,225 words without the intro and ending! 3,508 words total! I'm so proud that I got so much into this. I actually managed to fit two versions of the chapter into one version. Please enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

A small voice came from across the room

"Good morning guys."

Truman's heart stopped.

"_Did we really talk loud enough to wake her up?"_

Truman's head whipped around, and he let out a breathe of relief. It was only Yutaka.

"Oh, good morning Yutaka." He said quickly.

"What's wrong Truman? You jumped really hard right there." Yutaka said with concern as she sat at the table.

"Nothing, I just thought you were Katie. And I try not to wake her up, especially since she doesn't know you guys slept over."

"Do I really remind you that much of her?" Yutaka said, now realizing just how little she must appear to others.

"Kind of, yeah." Truman said shrugging.

As Truman finished his cereal, Konata challenged him to a rematch in their game from last night. Truman accepted, and vaulted over the back of the couch and picked up the controller still on the table. Konata followed suit. As they played they concentrated hard, because Truman was actually as good as Konata. But eventually Truman lost by a centimeter of life.

"Best two out of three."

Konata won again.

"Best three out of five?"

Truman one twice.

"Best four out of seven?"

After many repetitions of this, they eventually decided to call it a draw. As they lay panting on the ground from so many rounds of nerve bending gaming, Konata looked at Truman, and said through her wheezes,

"Man Truman, you're the first person I know who can keep up with me. Normally people just get tired trying to play as many games as I do."

"That was nothing…" Truman said also panting heavily. "I've done longer sessions than that. I was just hyped up on caffeine last time." He said, the girl broke into laughs as they imagined Truman hyper with coffee in his hand.

"Hey Konata, do you have a laptop?" Truman said suddenly

"I do!" Miyuki said bringing out a sleek, pink laptop, with an at least 16 inch wide screen.

"Excellent, I want to show you a video of mine on youtube from my old band." Truman said happily, getting on Miyuki's laptop, and heading on to the famous video website. He pulled up a movie, then put it full screen.

"This is a song we did about a year before I left for Japan.

_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah,  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl,  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good,  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all,  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,_

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way,_

_Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh It's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me...  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me…  
Oh it's what you do to me…  
What you do to me._

As the song finished Truman smiled at the look of awe on his friend's faces.

"Can anyone guess who I was thinking of when I sang that?" He asked sarcastically. They got the hint.

"Truman… You wrote that song for me?" Patty asked quietly.

"Well actually, my band didn't perform new songs. That one was by the Plain White T's. But I still meant it. That was important to me. It was the day that we got our first record deal."

"Wait a minute! You used your song for me and risked a record deal on it? Why?"

"Because that song was true and if they didn't like ti, then I didn't want the deal." Truman said proudly.

"Truman you really are the craziest person I've ever met." Patty said shaking her head.

"Hey Patty, do you remember that old nickname you gave me? It was weird, but we always thought it was funny."

"Ummm… I think it was like "The Truth" or something." Patty said putting a finger to her forehead.

"Oh yeah. I remember how stupid we thought it was at first, and yet I still eventually ended up signing all my papers

Truman Drotum  
Aka. The Truth

"Oh yeah that was always a great joke." Patty said excitedly. As the two friends recounted the things that they had done as kids, Konata stood watching Truman closely. She was glad that he had a girlfriend, but she wasn't happy with who it was.

"_I wanted to be his girlfriend. Minami doesn't deserve him!"_ Konata thought to herself. She was then struck by a sudden inspiration. She would get Truman eventually. She could feel it.

"_Just wait Truman. Soon you will be mine!" _And as Konata began to cackle out loud, the others turned to look at her, all starting to feel scared. And one thought ran through all of there minds.

"_I hope she's not thinking about me."_

……………

Even after the other girls left for home, Minami stayed behind.

"May I walk you home?" Truman asked giving a bow.

"Why yes you may." Minami said holding out her hand. The two burst into laughter.

"This isn't very romantic." Truman pointed out as he laughed.

"Oh well. Let's go."

"Wait a minute, I need to tell Katie." Truman said dashing off into his little sister's room. Minami followed at a walk.

"Katie… Katie, it's time to get up." Truman whispered, nudging the girl in her bed.

"Why Big Brother? It's not that late." Katie said sleepily, already showing signs of the typical late sleeper.

"It 1:00 PM Katie." Truman said kindly.

"What? Oh fine Big Brother, I'll get… *yawn* …up." Katie groaned and sat up, her eyes still shut.

"Come on Katie get up, and go comb you hair. We're going out." Truman said slowly, making sure that she understood what he said.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked groggily.

"We're taking Minami home." Truman responded, picking up Katie, and bringing her to the bathroom. He wet her hair, and dragged a comb through it.

"Who's Minami?" Katie asked now awake after the cold water hit her.

"She's one of the girls who was here last night."

"But how come she's still here?" Katie asked confused.

"They slept over." He said simply.

"So where's everybody else?"

"They already left."

"So how come she's here still?"

"How come you ask so many questions?" Truman asked back.

"That wasn't fair Big Brother." Katie said pouting.

"How come?"

"Don't start again Big Brother." Katie said moodily.

"Alright, done. Now go get dressed and meet me in the living room." Truman said walking away.

"Alright Big Brother."

Truman walked into the living room where Minami had lied down on the couch, eyes shut. Truman sneaked on tiptoes over to her, and bent down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before she opened her eyes, and kissed him back.

"Don't take advantage of me Tru-kun." She said playfully, with a pout on her face.

"I won't here. But that doesn't mean I won't later." He said teasingly, kissing her on the lips.

"Your certainly in a playful mood." Minami said happily. She didn't actually mind. She liked Truman like this.

"Only because of you." Truman said grinning, and sat on Minami's waist. Minami giggled, and tried to squirm out from under him, but her less than muscular body didn't let her get far. As Truman pinned Minami down, his hand brushed the small amount of waist her outfit showed, and Minami let out a large burst of giggles.

"Oh, are you ticklish Mina-chan?" Truman asked, his grin getting wider. His teeth were all visible now.

"No, now please get off me." She said, trying to keep her playful tone, and hide the fear in her voice. She was actually extremely ticklish, but she didn't really care to be tickled. In fact you could say she hated it. You'd just be making a huge understatement. She despised it. She couldn't stand it. Of course Truman didn't know this, so he continued anyway.

"I think you are…"

"Well I'm not."

"Admit you are, and I'll get off."

"I'm not." Minami pouted.

"We'll just see…" Truman grinned widely as he said this.

"Oh no. You'd better not!" Minami practically yelled.

"But if you aren't ticklish, then you wouldn't mind this." Truman said slyly. Minami just glared.

"Alright then. Are you ready?"

"No, but I guess it doesn't matter much." Minami continued to pout.

"Alright then!" And he dug his fingers into Minami's ribs. Minami jerked violently, trying to keep her laughter in. Her cheeks puffed out with the laughter trying to escape. As Truman continued his attack, Minami finally burst. She let a long stream of giggles, not a real laugh, but Truman still liked it.

"Admit it, and I'll stop." Truman said through her giggles.

"Alright, I'm ticklish, I'm ticklish!" She shouted. Truman kept his word, and stopped as soon as she said it.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He said still grinning widely.

"Shut up, and get off me." Minami said, giving Truman a glare too harsh to just be about being tickled against her will.

"Mina-chan, did I do something wrong?" Truman asked worriedly.

"Don't call me that. And what do you think? You pinned me down, completely ignored what I said, and did something I told you not to do."

"But I..."

"No. Alright just... just leave me alone for a second..." Minami said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Truman said quietly, as he walked away.

"I know Tru-kun... I know."

Truman left, and after a few minutes Minami called him to come back in. She was much more calm, and she had a smile now on her face. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile all the same.

"Listen Tru-kun, I'm sorry about how I reacted, it's just..."

"No Minami I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done something like that, when you kept telling me to stop." Truman said guiltily.

"Thanks Tru-kun. And you can call me Mina-chan again. It's just that... When you were doing that, you just... Reminded me of somone..."

"Who?"

"...My Dad. He was like that with me. He was always playful, always trying to hear my laugh, because he thought it was beautiful. He always called me an angel. I loved him so much. But then, he took a buisiness trip to the U.S.A... And he... He... Died."

"What? Oh Mina-chan I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I would never have done that if I knew what it was doing to you."

"I know. But that's why I'm so quiet. I don't like to trust people anymore. Only a few people I trust. I don't even trust my Mom anymore. My friends who you've met are the only ones I can trust.. But my Mom, she hates Americans now. She almost killed Patty. She was so mad that I made an American friend, that she started to get violent. She tried her best to hurt Patty, that she missed her, and hit me. And I don't want you to meet her. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"WHAT?! Oh that is it! I am so sick of people who think all Americans are scum! And trying to hurt them, they hurt the innocent! God damn it I'm going to go shove my fist down her throat!" Truman yelled with his look of concern, quickly changing to a look of rage.

"NO! Don't hurt her! She just doesn't like them because they took Dad."

"So what?! They took your Dad, and you aren't some ass hole who tries to hurt people!"

"Because I barely knew my Dad! She loved him for years! How would you feel if a Japanese person killed your Dad, or your Mom, or your family?!

"I already know how it feels!" Truman yelled back what he'd been trying to keep in for a long time.

"What do you...?"

"My family was killed on the day I left for Japan! And in case you haven't noticed, I don't hate Japanese people in general!" Truman continued. He seemed to gain a sense of guilty pleasure in the look of shock on Minami's face. But it was guilty nonetheless.

"Truman, I'm sorry."

"I don't care! You may know what it's like to lose a parent, but you have no idea what it's like to lose your entire family! Especially when you had a bond with every single one of the many people in it! You think you've had it bad! You think being teased because you're shy is a reason to feel self pity?! I at least try to hide it! I try to help people with their problems instead of feel sorry for myself, but I'm sick of it! You people are pathetic! Complain complain complain that's all I hear!" Truman ranted, finally letting out all of his anger, and thoughts of the people he called friends.

"If you hate us so much than why are we going out?!" Minami yelled back. "We think of you as a hero, because you help us, and we can't tell what kind of problems you have if you never show them! How are we supposed to help when you insist on helping us, and refuse to let us help you?! You're being totally unfair! You're getting angry at us for something that we can't help!" Minami yelled back, tears forming in her eyes, which she had clenched shut.

"Minami..." Truman said guiltily, realising what he had just said, and how it must have hurt the girl he loved.

"No. I understand that you feel that way, and I'm sorry. But I can't stay here." Minami said sadly.

"But I-"

"No. Alright just… Just leave me alone. I'll walk home by myself. I'll see you tomorrow." Minami looked down at the ground, and walked out the door. Katie walked in as the door shut.

"I'm ready Big Brother." She said, yawning lightly.

"Sorry, but it looks like we're not going anywhere now. Minami and I… Kind of fought."

"Hey, Big Brother, what's today?"

"February 13th. Why?"

"Doesn't that mean tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It is. Damn it."

"It's just like last time, huh Big Brother?" Katie said concernedly.

"Yeah… Just like last time." Truman went back to his room, hugging his knees, staring into space.

_Flashback_

_"Truman, I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this. Now please just go away."_

_"But I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't so this Patty!"_

___"I'm sorry Truman. But you have to leave."_

_"But Patty, it's Valentine's Day! I was only trying to-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP! GET OUT NOW!"_

_"But…"_

_"I'm sorry. I'll see you later… Happy Valentine's day."_

_"Thanks. Goodbye."_

And as Truman's anger, and depression took over, his world turned black, as he passed out on his bed.

* * *

Naruhina43: Poor Truman. Poor Minami. Oh, well they're fictional so it doesn't matter much.

Truman: Hey! Don't make me beat you up!

Naruhina43: Well since your my character, I can't make you do whatever I want. And the rest of you are all part of this story, so I control you too.

Truman: Crap.

Naruhina43: So anyway, a small note for future references. I might be changing my username, so please e-mail me suggestions for new names.

Kagami: Make us regular characters!

Naruhina43: Don't yell at me, or I'll make you do something you'll really regret.

Kagami: Like what?

Naruhina43: You don't even want to know... (grins evilly)

Kagami: (gulps) You're right. I don't want to know. Sorry for yelling. So, will you please make us regular characters?

Naruhina43: Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll consider it.

Kagami: Thank you. Naru-kun.

Naruhina43: Actually, my name's Jeff.

Kagami: Oh. Sorry, Jeff-kun.

Naruhina43/Jeff: Don't worry, uh, Kaga-chan. *Awkward silence*

Konata: Awww, Kagami's got a crush!

Kagami: Shut it shrimp!

Naruhina43/Jeff: I should've guessed. Well I'll see you guys later!

Konata: That's the first time anyone's made a Kagamixauthor pairing.

Kagami: SHUT UP!


	9. Valentine's Dread

Naruhina43: Happy day-after-the-day-after Valentine's Day everybody! Welcome back, with the ninth chapter of American Modesty! This chapter is significantly larger than last chapter, because I had so much to put into it. It's 4,309 words without the Intro and Ending. 4,754 words total. Now after this, I'll be silent in this story for awhile, because I've been neglecting by other story The Girl with a Reason. And it was before this story, so I need to dedicate some time to it. So anyway, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

As Truman's anger and depression took over, his world turned black, as he passed out in his bed.

Meanwhile as Minami walks home

"_How come whenever I think I know someone, I always regret it?" _Minami thought as she walked down the streets. She was too distracted to notice much more than the street names, and where she was supposed to go. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts, as she bumped into something. A small, scrawny something that fell to the floor after contact.

"Sorry." Minami mumbled quietly. She looked down at the form she had knocked down. It was a small child, with the same hair as Minami, but a light, carefree smile instead of an emotionless mask.

"No I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to bump into you." The child said. Minami hid her shock, as she had initially thought the child as a girl, but it spoke with an unmistakable masculine hint in his voice. Minami looked him over further, and noticed his clothes were ripped, torn, dirty, and loose.

"What are you doing out here?" Minami asked, showing concern in her face.

"I live out here." He said smiling up.

"What do you mean? Where's your family?"

The boy looked down and said, "I don't have a family. Only a little sister. Her name's Yoko."

"My family was killed on the day I left for Japan! And in case you haven't noticed, I don't hate Japanese people in general!"

"No family? Well that's not good." Minami said, flinching slightly at the resemblance the child bore to Truman.

"You may know what it's like to lose a parent, but you have no idea what it's like to lose your entire family! Especially when you had a bond with every single one of the many people in it!"

"Yeah, but it's okay." The boy said brightly, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"No it's not. What's your name?" Minami asked kindly.

"You think you've had it bad! You think being teased because you're shy is a reason to feel self-pity?! Well I'm sick of it!"

"It's Maito."

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know."

"Well Maito," Minami said with her best imitation of kindness, "Would you like to come home with me? I can see if my Mom will take you in."

"Really?" Maito asked excitedly, amazement and happiness shining from his bright yellow eyes.

"Really. Just find your sister, and we can go home. Just think of it as an early Valentine's Day present." Minami said, smiling at the boy.

"What's Valentine's Day?" The boy asked confused.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" Minami asked bending down to meet him eye-to-eye.

"No." Maito said simply.

"Well here's a preview." And she wrapped her arms around the boy, knowing an emotional mask when she saw one. And this boy was definitely hiding pain. Maito looked shocked, but slowly embraced Minami back, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" He asked slowly.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose your entire family!"

"Because… No one deserves…"

"You have no idea…"

"To be alone…"

"…what it's like…"

"Especially on Valentine's Day."

"…to lose your entire family!"

"Thanks Miss."

"It's Minami."

Minami pushed away Truman's words, and focused on the small boy in her arms. He was now sobbing loudly, and was now gripping onto Minami, afraid that if he let go, he would lose her.

"Thank you." He whispered again. After a few minutes, Maito managed to get a hold on himself. Minami bent down and told him to get on her shoulders. He smiled and climbed on, laughing at the gesture that he had not known of as a small child. It was almost like having a parent. Maito gave Minami directions on where he had taken to staying around lately, and a small red haired girl, with sad yellow eyes in the same shade as Maito's was sleeping against a dumpster. Maito went over and gently woke her.

"Yoko-chan, wake up."

"What now Maito-kun?" The girl asked sleepily.

"This nice girl's going to help us. She said we can live with her."

"Yeah right. She'll just dump us later. I'm going back to sleep." The girl said angrily.

"Well fine then, I'll just leave you here." Maito threatened. The little girl squeaked and got up quickly.

"Sorry Maito-kun, I'll come with you." She said looking anywhere but at Minami. It was apparent that she didn't trust very well, and showed it easily. Minami stared at her sadly. She shook her head and told Yoko to follow her. Yoko didn't trust her, so she let Maito walk with her.

Minami walked home, listening to Maito argue with Yoko about whether or not to trust Minami. Maito was for it, and Yoko said that Minami probably didn't care about them, and was just tricking them. Minami was angry with the small girl for thinking that Minami would do that, but then she calmed down as she reminded herself that they were small, and alone. It must be difficult for them to trust anyone right now. That would change soon enough.

"Mom always wanted more kids. She'll love them." Minami thought to herself with a smile.

……………

BEEP! BEEP! BE-SMASH!

Truman's arm withdrew as he woke up groggily from his disturbed dreams. He sleepily surveyed the wreckage that had once been his alarm clock, by the bright sunrays now shining through his window.

"Damn it! That's the third one this week." Truman thought angrily. He didn't even know why he felt like this. Then it hit him. The events between him and Minami, and the dream he had just woken up from.

Dream Flashback

A small boy cowered in a corner, as a man in loose, ragged clothing pumped a stream of bullets into his family. The boy cried silently, terrified out of his mind.

The man turned on the boy, grinning insanely.

"Aww, is the little baby afraid? Do you want your Mommy and Daddy back? Well how about you join them."

The man pointed his gun at the boy. The boy acted suddenly. He dove for the man's legs, and the man's gun followed him. Unfortunately, he shot at the wrong moment. He shot, and the bullet missed Truman, and instead rip through his jewels. The boy tackled him from behind, and the gun went spinning out of the man's hand. The boy dashed away quickly, as the man fell to the floor, clutching his Cajones, and yelling out in pain. He quickly ran into his little sister's room, and grabbed her. He dashed out again, shutting the door, and running as far away as he could from the house where his family was taken away from him.

End Dream

Truman shivered, and quickly pushed the dream to the back of his head. He thought of why his alarm clock went off on the weekend, when he set it to go off only on school days. Then he pieced the sunlight with the fact that yesterday had been Sunday.

It was a school day.

"Oh shit! How did I sleep that long?"

He cussed loudly. He immediately ran to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After he showered, dried, and clothed himself, he ran to Katie's room and woke her up, telling her to get ready. He calmed down, and walked into his kitchen, and fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

By the time Katie finished with her routine, Truman was halfway finished with his third bowl of cereal. He hadn't intended to have that many, but the hunger of having missed lunch and dinner of yesterday hit him, and he dug into whatever food he could get.

"I'm ready to go Big Brother." Katie said, appearing from the bathroom with damp hair.

"Alright Katie." Truman said calmly, abandoning his cereal, and grabbing his backpack. He did his routine of dropping Katie off at day-care, and running off to school. As he neared the campus, he saw Minami, and veered away. He was still nervous of what would happen. He took a different path, and sought his other's friends. As he wandered the halls, he saw Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki talking with each other. Well more like Tsukasa and Konata were talking, Miyuki was listening, and Kagami was nose deep in a book. He walked over to them, greeting each of them a "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tru-kun." Konata, and Tsukasa greeted together.

"Happy Valentine's Day Truman-san." Miyuki said calmly

"What they said." Kagami said distractedly still focusing on her book.

"Umm, does she do that a lot?" Truman asked, amused by Kagami's behavior. Unknown to anyone, a small blush formed on Kagami's cheeks as Truman stared at her oddly.

Tsukasa stepped up to Truman with a red heart-shaped box, with a ribbon on it. She blushed as she handed it to Truman, with a small, nervous "Happy Valentine's Day Tru-kun."

Truman blushed and accepted the box. He opened the box, and saw an amazing assortment of appetizing chocolates, with different colors of chocolate, and different colors of drizzled on toppings, each with a different filling.

"W-Wow Tsukasa! These look amazing! Did you make these yourself?" Truman asked surprised.

"Y-yeah. I did." Tsukasa said, happily, but still slightly nervously.

"Yeah Tsukasa's an amazing chef." Konata piped up. "You should see what her baking does to Kagami's diet."

"Shut up Konata." Kagami said from behind her book.

"Aw man Kagami, you're no fun to tease when you don't react." Konata pouted.

"Whatever." Kagami said simply.

"I know it's a little late to give you this, but think of it as a thank you for saving me." Tsukasa blushed furiously, and gave Truman a quick peck on the cheek.

As Tsukasa lifted her lips from Truman's cheeks, a deep shade of red appeared on both of their faces.

"Now now Tsukasa, Truman's already with Minami! No taking him now." Konata teased.

"K-Konata! I wouldn't do that!" Tsukasa squeaked in embarrassment.

"Right. Of course you wouldn't." Konata said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The two just blushed. Kagami continued to feign reading her book, while in her mind, she was in a rage.

"Tru-kun was supposed to be mine! Damn it why is everyone else trying to get him?" Kagami yelled in her head. Konata was thinking the same thing. She just managed to act like her regular self. "Calm down Konata, you'll still have him by the end of today."

Konata grinned inwardly, happy with what she had planned. The group split up as the bell rang. Truman slowly walked to his class, dreading the moment he would have to confront Minami. As he took his seat next to her, he looked away. Minami didn't seem to even notice him. They tried their bests to ignore each other as they took notes, but they were haunted by what they had said to and heard from the others. They both silently thanked the gods when the lunch bell rang. They hurried out, and split up once outside in the hall. Minami went to the cafeteria, and Truman, despite still half-starving from lack of food, went to the courtyard.

"He was always playful, always trying to hear my laugh, because he thought it was beautiful. He always called me an angel. I loved him so much. But then, he took a business trip to the U.S.A... And he... He... Died."

Truman reflected on the confrontation he had had with Minami.

"I barely knew my Dad! She loved him for years! How would you feel if a Japanese person killed your Dad, or your Mom, or your family?!"

Truman had compared his loss with Minami's. He realized that Minami had had a very special bond with her father. He had bonds, yes, but none a large as Minami's.

"I don't like to trust people anymore. Only a few people I trust. I don't even trust my Mom anymore."

Minami didn't trust, and yet she still gave Truman her heart. And he ripped it out.

"Shows how much I cared about her." Truman scowled at himself.

"Damn I'm such an idiot! I've got to go apologize!" He pushed himself up, and dashed at full tilt towards the cafeteria. He dashed, pushing past the crowd trying to get in line for food. He got in, and searched the sea of students for a cloud of green. He spotted it, and made his way towards it. Unfortunately, Minami also spotted him, and dashed for the door. Truman panicked and made his way even faster towards her. She made it out, and bolted down the hall. Truman managed to get there quickly after her, and ran down it at a faster pace.

"Minami, please wait!" He yelled desperately. She ignored him, and ran faster.

"Minami, stop! I just want to talk!" He yelled, slightly more firmly. Minami once again ignored him, but slowed down a little.

"Minami please stop!" He was now crying, begging desperately.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled finally. Minami stopped flat in her tracks.

Truman caught up to her. She had stopped in front of a door. The same door in which he had broken his arm for Tsukasa.

"You're actually sorry?" Minami asked in shock.

"Yes! I've been regretting everything I said since you left." Truman said, catching his breath as he stopped behind Minami.

"But, why?" Minami asked still in shock.

"Because you're important to me! You're the most important person to me right now. Well you and Katie are a tie. I'm not going to lie about that." Truman said slightly apologetically.

"But, after what I said…"

"After what you said? What about what I said? I told you that you were pathetic! I told you that I didn't care how you felt, and I was being an ass hole the entire time. You called me a hero, and I got angry with you for it. And you were right. I did put you in an unfair position." He said guiltily.

"Tru-kun…"

"Don't call me that Minami. I don't deserve it. I was just caught up in self-pity. I'm just a selfish bastard." He said angry with himself. Minami turned around and smacked him.

"You are not selfish!" She said angrily. "You're one of the least selfish people I know. Would someone who's as selfish as you say you are have stood up for me, and take a beating just for someone he barely knew?" Truman stared in shock.

"But I…"

"No buts. I love you, and that's all there is to it. Tru-kun." Minami blushed, and kissed Truman passionately. Truman blinked, but accepted the kiss.

"Now let's find somewhere private to do this." Truman said sheepishly after they broke apart. "But I still feel that I should make this up to you. How about you come over after school, and I can make it up to you in private." Truman said playfully. Minami grinned, and led him into the room they were standing outside of.

"I'll take that as a yes."

…………

Truman and Minami were happy that they were back together. All awkwardness gone between them, they continued to sneak kisses when no one saw them. Unfortunately, this would cease after what happened after school. The bell rang and Truman and Minami left together with Yutaka, who was left with a slight uneasiness with the two lovers.

"So did I tell you about my new little brother and sister?" Minami said casually. Truman stopped, and stared.

"N-new l-little… W-what?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. After I left your house, I met this little boy and his sister in the streets. They said they didn't have a family, and so I invited them to live with me, and my Mom said it was okay!" Minami said excitedly.

"That's great! So now when Katie learns Japanese, she'll have a friend. What're their names by the way?" He asked curiously.

"Maito, and his sister Yoko." Minami said simply.

"They sound like good kids." Truman said happily.

"They are, but… Yoko doesn't trust anyone but Maito, and Maito trusts everyone too easily." Minami said worriedly.

"Well that's normal for kids like that." Truman said shrugging.

"But don't you see the problem?" Minami asked seriously. Truman shrugged and shook his head.

"Well what if Maito goes out one day, and someone offers to give him something if he'll do a favor. Maito will trust him and something bad will happen. And it won't be as serious for Yoko, but she'll grow up without any friends! Imagine what that would be like." Minami said slightly frustrated.

"I get it Mina-chan. But don't worry, Maito will learn soon enough not to trust everyone, but to trust people who seem like they should be trusted. And I think Maito will convince Yoko to trust others soon." Truman said confidently.

"Yeah, I guess I was just worried. I mean I don't even know why care I care so much for kids I barely know." Minami said quietly.

"You care because you're nice, trusting, and the best friend and girl in the world." Truman said kissing her.

"I'm serious Tru-kun." Minami pouted.

"So am I." Truman said happily.

"Aaww. Thanks Tru-kun." Minami said giving Truman a kiss of her own, and making him blush.

Click!

"This ones a keeper!" Konata said appearing around the corner with a wide smile, her cell phone pointing at the couple. They blushed and broke apart.

"Konata! What was that for?!" Truman asked angrily.

"You two are so cute. I'm jealous! I wish I had a boy friend." Konata said grinning. She winked at Truman, who appeared not to have noticed it.

"Well whatever just cut it out!" He said still angrily.

"Aw Tru-kun you're blushing." Minami said playfully.

"Don't you start too Mina-chan." Truman said frowning. "I may be the only guy here, but that shouldn't mean you can all gang up on me."

"Oh Tru-kun, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Konata teased. Truman didn't know what to say to that. He was torn somewhere between embarrassment at Konata's constant teasing, and anger at how Konata was secretly flirting with him in front of Minami.

"Konata, can you just be quiet for once in your life?" Truman teased back. That shut her up.

"Tru-kun," Konata said stressing the Kun to make show her anger. "Can I talk to you in private?" Konata asked through gritted teeth.

"U-uh, alright, but only if you promise not to hurt me." He said frightened.

"Fine I promise. Now let's go." She said grabbing his arm.

"I'll see you later Mina-chan." He said waving back, as Konata led him to an unused room.

After they got in, Konata closed the door, and walked into the middle of the room, her head down.

"Alright Konata, what do you want?" Truman asked confused.

"Uh, well I…" Konata said hesitantly, pushing her index fingers together.

"Yeah?" Truman asked slowly.

"Well uh, we've been friends for awhile now and…"

"Alright…"

"And uh, I'm glad you're with Minami and all but…"

"Ok…"

"But I want to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I want to say…"

"What is it?"

"I want to say…"

"Spit it out!"

"I love you!" Konata blurted out.

An awkward silence followed as Truman digested what he had just heard.

"Y-you l-love… What?" He asked stuttering.

"Yes Tru-kun I love you…" Konata said, seeming slightly out of character as she said it.

"But… How long have you… liked me?" He paused as he said "liked". He couldn't bring himself to say the word love.

"I actually don't remember. I just know that I love you." Konata said blushing. She moved closer to Truman, who backed away.

"But I'm with Minami!" He said slightly angrily.

"I know, but I still love you." She said determinedly. Truman was backed against the wall, as Konata walked slowly forward.

"Konata, what are you doing?" Truman asked panicking. Konata was now very close to him, her face an inch from his.

"Tru-kun, don't fight it. I love you, and I will have you." Konata said still with the determined tone in her voice. She moved her face closer.

"Konata sto-!" But he fell silent as Konata's lips pressed against his. He didn't know what to do, but it didn't matter. At that point, as soon as Konata kissed him, the door opened, with Minami coming through it.

"Tru-kun, are you done in here ye- What the hell?!"

Truman pushed Konata off of him.

"Minami, it's not what it looks like! Konata, she just came at me, I couldn't do anything!"

"Truman, how could you? I thought I… I thought we… Why?" Minami asked, tears in her eyes.

"Truman doesn't love you anymore! He's with me!" Konata shouted.

"Konata, stop lying! You're the one who kissed me!"

"Shut up Truman! I hate you, and I don't know why I ever trusted you! My mom was right Americans can't be trusted!" And with that Minami ran out of the room, tears flowing freely.

"Minami stop!" Truman called out, but Konata just shrugged and said,

"Who needs her? I much better than her."

Truman snapped at this.

"What did you just say?" He asked slowly, rage in his trembling voice.

"I-I said that I deserve you more than she does." Konata said confidently.

That was the last straw.

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking bitch! Why the hell did you do that?! Minami and I just made up about an hour ago! And then you break us up again for something as stupid as this! Now Minami hates me, and it's because of you!"

"Well if she was nice enough to believe you, then she would have listened to you." Konata said implying that she was better than Minami.

She just made it worse.

"Don't EVER talk about Minami like that! She's ten times better than you, you fucked up little hoe! I can't believe you! You say you love me, and yet you just make my life worse!" Truman's hands were now balled into fists at his side as he yelled at Konata. He raised them as the girl cowered. As he lifted his right fist behind his head, he glared at the cowering girl who clenched her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. She heard the rush of fist dividing air, and heard a loud smash to her right. She opened her eyes, and looked to her side. Trumans arm was brushing her head. She looked behing her, and saw a dent in the wall, with Truman's fist coming out of it. He stared down at his fist as he pulled it back. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Damn it Konata." He whispered. And letting out a yell, he dashed out of the room to find Minami.

* * *

Naruhina43: Yay! Another chapter down!

Truman: _More_ OC's?! I thought there weren't going to be anymore.

Naruhina43: I never said that.

Truman: Well it's still not fair.

Naruhina43: Quit complaining.

Truman: Could you at least tell me why Minami and I broke up again.

Naruhina43: It increases ratings. Nothing personal, just buisness.

Truman: Well we are going to get back together. Right?

Naruhina43: Eventually.

Truman: You are going to get us back together in the next chapter right?

Naruhina43: Maybe, but no promises.

Truman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Naruhina43: Truman, you've got to breathe man!

Truman:-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alright I'm done. Sorry.

Naruhina43: Okay. Well everybody, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Kagami: We're still not regular characters!

Naruhina43: You appeared in the chapter.

Kagami: So? We're not main characters.

Naruhina43: Do I have to remind you of what I told you last chapter.

Konata: Oh yeah, that was when we found out Kagami has a crush on the author!

Kagami: Do not!

Konata: Do too!

Kagami: Do not!

Konata: Do too!

Kagami: Do not!

Konata: Do too!

Naruhina43: Well while these two are arguing, I'll be writing my other story...

Kagami: CUT IT OUT KONATA!

Konata: Once you admit you like your precious _jeff-kun_!

Kagami: I told you I don't like him like that!

Konata: Stop being in denial Kagami, you know it's true!

Kagami: KONATA! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M RIPPING OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!

Konata: So says the girl who's yelling her own lungs out.

Naruhina43: I better go. Bye-nee!

Kagami & Konata: *Awkard stare*

Naruhina43: I know, I know. Don't say anything. Just go back to fighting. Bye everybody! Please review.

Konata: Loser.


	10. Life is Hell

Naruhina43: Welcome to the tenth chapter of American Modesty! Now that I got that out of the way I have time to do other stuff.

Kiba: Hey jerk. You still haven't changed your name to _kiba_hina.

Kagami: And you still haven't made me a main character.

Naruhina43: Will both of you just shut up for a minute. Alright first off, Kiba, I still like Naruhina pairings better, but I am going to change my name. Eventually. Now for you Kagami. You will soon be a more regular character, but I'm not going to say anymore. Let's just say, I hope you're at the very least bi-sexual.

Kagami: What's that supposed to mean?

Naruhina43: Didn't I _just _say that I'm not going to say anymore about it.

Kagami: Fine. And for your information, I _am _Bi-sexual thank you very much.

Naruhina43: Whatever, good enough. Alright everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!

* * *

Truman ran down the halls, desperate to find Minami, but he ran around the entire school twice and never found her. He ran into the courtyard, and still couldn't find her there either. He finally gave up, and knew that he wouldn't get her back after this. What it must of looked like to her, he couldn't bear to think of. She had walked in on him and Konata kissing, well more Konata than anything, but you tend not to notice the small things when your brain is blank in shock. And it had been mere hours after they had made up from their last fight. Minami would never forgive him. Not even if Konata admitted what she had done. Minami would just think Truman had put her up to it. He was caught. Truman had finally hit rock bottom, trapped there in that pit of despair in having lost his girlfriend who he loved so much. And it was almost like when he had lost Patty, except that was his fault. He was innocent in this situation, but the innocent are rarely believed when they aren't thought to be innocent. Truman didn't care when the bell rang. He ran away, not knowing where he was going, ignoring all else, letting his feet carry him wherever they may be headed. He ran and ran, desperate to get away from where he had lost it all. He tripped and fell, face first into the concrete sidewalk. He felt blood run from his nose, and saw a piece of chipped tooth lying by him, but he didn't care. He got up, and stumbled unstably, blindly forward, his face contorted in a grimace of pain. He finally collapsed in front of a building. He loked up and found that he had actually managed to guess his way to his house. If it was any other situation, he would have been amazed by this accomplishment, but now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, and get away from the world that had treated him so cruelly. He managed to get up and open the door, and stumble into his house, before he collapsed face down once again, and fall into unconsciousness, door still open, and face still bleeding…

………

Truman found himself in an unfamiliar room, white walls with red blotches, and an unnatural red light cast from some unknown source. He got up, and searched the room. He was frightened, to say the least, to find that the red blotches were blood. He looked down and saw that his shirt was clean, and that he was not bleeding. He left, and went down a hall, that seemed unnaturally long, with the red blotches, and eerie light still covering the entire place. He finally stopped walking, and walked to a room on his right, and a disturbing scene met his eyes. Katie, face down, with a knife driven deep into her back, and a pool of blood covering her body. But strangely, he didn't mind this. He actually found the little girl's dead body to be strangely pleasing. He looked up from her, and saw a mirror, he looked into his reflection, and saw not a boy with short brown hair, and a fang sticking from his mouth, but a tall green woman with short, dark green hair, and cold blue eyes, her face twisted in an evil smile. The figure in the mirror laughed, and raised hands, that moments ago were clean, but now were stained with blood…

As Truman's head shot up, he noticed her was in a bed, his nose bandaged, and his tooth still aching. He looked around, and saw that nothing was bloody, he looked in the mirror to his right, and saw not an ominous woman, but just him. He tried to get out of bed, but pain shot through his body. He lied back down on the bed, and it occured to him that this wasn't his house. Two thought ran through his head. The first was

"_Where am I?"_

And the second was

"_What the hell was that about?"_

Truman of course was referring to the dream he had just experienced. He, unlike most others, usually remembered dreams, and this had been no exception. He went over the dream in his head again and again, before a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Unfortunately, it was a voice he _really_ didn't want to hear right then.

"Tru-kun? Are you awake in there?" Konata's voice came from behind the door. Truman ducked back behind the covers. In came Konata, with some bandages, and what looked like some kind cleaning alcohol. She sat by Truman's head, and unwrapped his bandages. Truman managed to see through his eye lids, and saw that the bandages were red, and damp. Konata applied the alcohol, and it stung like hell. Truman tried his best to keep from moving. As Konata turned to grab the new bandages, Truman jerked quickly. Konata felt movement, but saw Truman as he had been before. She carefully applied the bandages to his nose, got up, and walked out. As soon as she was out the door, Truman sat up. He kept up with reviewing the dream, and eventually dismissed it as a random dream. It was just what he was thinking of. He had seen Minami, in adult form, and saw Katie dead, which he took to mean his fear of losing his friends and family. He eventually went back to thinking on what had happened before his dream, and found that it didn't help much either. He sat there until for who knows how long, thinking of all the things that had happened to him since the new had been broken to him that he would be moving to Japan. Another thought ran through his head. Albeit, a bit more random, but not completely pointless.

"_Stupid Valentine's Day." _

Truman was sick of everything that had happened. Losing Minami was like losing Patty, and almost as bad as losing his family. And it happened on the same day as he lost Patty. On Valentine's Day.

"_I'm such an idiot! I guess I never was meant to have a girlfriend for more than a year. But why me? Why am I the only one who gets screwed over by Valentine's Day every year? WHY WHY WHY?!" _Truman screamed in his head. Then he calmed down into a depression.

"_Any more of this and I'll go insane. Well maybe that would be better. Maybe if I don't know who I am, I won't feel so bad about my life. Or maybe, if I just end it all…"_

"Tru-kun, are you awake."

Truman's suicide thoughts ended momentarily, and forgetting that he hated Konata right now, he simply said, "Come in."

Konata opened the door, and came in wearing a revealing nurse outfit. Truman blushed, and coughed, turning his head away. Depressed or not, that was still an embarrassing view.

"Tru-ku… I mean Truman, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Konata said guiltily.

"I'm more worried about Minami right now." Truman said sadly.

"I should've known. Well I tried to help. I talked to Minami about what happened." Konata told him slowly. Truman's head whipped around.

"And what did she say?" He asked seriously.

"Sh-she said that she would think about it, then get back to you on it." Konata said nervously.

"Oh…" Truman's head sunk down, depression rolling over him like a boulder on an icy slope.

"Truman, I didn't mean to act like I did back there. I only did and said what I did, because…"

"Because you love me I get it. But I still don't care. You ruined me, _and _Minami. All because you couldn't control what you did. And now my life is down the drain, and I have no one. No one but Katie, and even that isn't much when I think of how bad me depressed will affect her." Truman said sadly. Konata flinched at the resign in Truman's voice.

"Truman don't say that! Katie wouldn't want to see you like this. Minami wouldn't want to-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT MINAMI WOULD OR WOULDN'T WANT?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MINAMI! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND GETTING WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Truman raged. Right now the frightened, guilty look on Konata's face afforded him a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Truman I-"

"No! Alright don't say anything! I'm sick of you right now!"

As Truman said this, he got up, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. However, he didn't get far, before his body gave out. He collapsed on the floor, and Konata rushed to his side.

"Don't touch me." He spat. He managed to stand up, and supported himself by leaning against the wall. He slowly made his way to the door, and walked out. He walked down the hallway, and to the front door. But Konata wouldn't let him leave. She walked in front of him, and stretched her arms out.

"Truman, I can't let you leave. Not yet. Tonight, my dad will take you home."

"But I need to pick up Katie." Truman pleaded.

"Fine, but we're using the car. I'll drive." Konata said assertively.

"You can drive?" Truman asked surprised by this news.

"Well yeah, I'm 18." Konata said proudly. Truman snorted and said

"And you fell in love with me? Pathetic. A senior loves a freshman, that's gotta be the stupidest things I've heard." Truman said harshly.

"You know I can just keep you here, and let Katie stay there." Konata said a comeback. Truman snapped.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE AWAY THE OTHER MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE, RIGHT AFTER YOU TOOK AWAY MINAMI, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME!" He roared. Konata cowered and said

"Truman, I was only joking. I didn't mean it."

Truman felt guilty by his sudden outburst. He was getting really unstable.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright. Now let's go." And with that Konata tried to help Truman to the car, but he stubbornly pushed her aside. Konata turned on the radio, and the song "Gives you Hell" came on. Konata drove slowly, as to not make it painful for Truman. Truman just sat their with a frown on his face, his eyes out of focus.

After they made it, Konata walked in to pick up Katie. She dropped them at their house, and Truman walked in. His pains had gotten better, though he was still pretty sore. He quickly made it to his room, and pulled out his journal. He called it a journal, because a diary sounds to girly to him. He scribbled down a note, and tore it out, then tucked it in his backpack, and drifted off to sleep, trying to not concentrate on the fate he had just put on himself.

* * *

Naruhina43: Hey! Did you enjoy?! What could I be talking about at the end? Stay tuned to find out. Next time, on... Total... Drama... Island! Oh wait wrong show. Find out next time on... American... Modesty! Alright that's better.


	11. Light, Love, Life, and Loss

Naruhina43: Holamos! That's spanglish for HI!

Akira: More like idiotnese.

Naruhina43: Great insult. I'm wounded for life. *rolls eyes*

Akira: Watch your mouth buster!

Naruhina43: Are you forgetting that I can make you do whatever I want. This is my story, my universe, and my rules!

Akira: Give me your best shot.

Naruhina43: Alright *Waves hands, and Akira, is tied up, with a muzzle on her mouth.

Akira: *Muffled* MMHHMMMMMMM! MAMFUHU!

Naruhina43: You have such a dirty mouth. Oh well, time for the chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Truman, I'm sorry." Konata mumbled to herself, as if in doing so Truman could still hear here. She truly was sorry. She knew so, because as Truman roared at her with rage, she had felt a rare emotion. Guilt. She had shown it by cowering, and Truman had noticed. She was used to being yelled at by Kagami, but she knew that nothing was meant in it. Kagami was just that way. But Truman, he didn't yell very often. And Konata could tell that every word of what he said was true. She couldn't help but still flinch at the memories in her head. She had initially thought of Truman as an always optimistic ball of sunshine. Unfortunately, she didn't bother to dig further. And because of that, Truman had been hurt, because no one knew what he was feeling under that mask.

"I guess I see why he and Minami got along so well." They both wear masks to hide what happened to them. As she lay on her bed, in the thick darkness of night, attempting to clear her head with the first season of Naruto, she couldn't help but think of the boy she had loved. The key word there was "had". She no longer loved him, because she knew that he wouldn't return her feelings, and she didn't want to be like Sakura, and just have a pointless crush. Yes she still compared her friends to anime characters. That part of her would never go away, no matter what was happening. As her thoughts flickered between the images on her TV and the images playing across her mind, she drifted into an uneasy sleep…

………

As Truman walked across the courtyard for the second to last time, he went over what he had to do to make sure his plan worked. As he got lost in his thoughts, he bumped into something large, and fell to the ground. Still not looking up, he lifted himself off the ground and apologized.

"Well look who it is. It's the asshole that tried to protect his girlfriend, and tried to beat me up."

Truman looked up, then he gulped. It was that guy. The one who had made fun of Minami, and had proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Truman. Truman gulped again and backed away. As the guy stepped forward, Truman turned tail and bolted. And so started what may have the most epic, exciting, and pointless chase scene you may have ever seen. Just kidding, but it was one heck of a chase. Truman sprinted for his life as the guy pulled out a knife.

"_Oh come on! A knife? I thought those were banned or something!"_

Truman ran into the school, hoping that someone would help him. But he forgot that there was still about an hour until school started. He ran through the cafeteria, and out the other door, down a long hallway, up a flight of stairs, down another, and all over the school, for about 15 minutes. After he thought he had left the guy behind, he stopped, bent over, and let his breath catch up with his body, as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"Man that was close. What's that guys problem anyway? Why couldn't he have just let it go?" Truman asked out loud. Then he remembered what had been said last time they met.

"_You're just pissed 'cause you didn't kill me."_

"_Hey, you're right about something."_

Truman smirked at the memory.

"If only he knew."

"Tru-kun?"

Truman jumped around, getting ready to run again, but his eyes fell on Minami. Her eyes were looking down, and she had a sad look on her face.

"Tru-kun, I'm sorry for what happened. Konata explained the whole thing to me. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain." Minami said guiltily. Truman didn't know what to do.

"Minami, it's not your fault. You saw me kissing Konata, right after we made up. I don't blame you for what happened." Truman said nervously. Minami shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.

"Tru-kun, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say…" Minami started, tears rolling more clearly across her cheeks.

"Minami, whatever you say is okay with me." Truman said kindly. He couldn't give up that kindness that he had worn for so long when it was for Minami.

"Thank you. Tru-kun, as much as I'd love to start going out with you again… I'm afraid to. We never stay together for long, and you've become… Violent. I'm afraid of what'll happen if we go out again, so, I'm sorry, but I want to break up." Minami said, the tears getting worse and worse as she continued to talk.

"Minami, I won't argue with that. You're right about all of it. But that doesn't make it any less painful." Truman said, tears falling as fast as Minami's, his voice getting weaker.

"Tru-kun, I still want to be friends, and close ones. As close as possible, but just not girlfriend and boyfriend. I'm sorry." She said, and she ran out. Truman's tears poured out, and his voice had gone. He sank to his knees. He sobbed. As he sobbed, he didn't notice the boy that came in. The boy kicked him hard, and Truman fell on his side.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you said, you little ass." He said. But Truman had had enough. He got up, his voice returning in full measure.

"There's no way you can make my life much worse. But I will make sure you don't make it worse anyway." And with that, Truman smashed his fist into the boy's face. The boy felt to the ground, then got up, and aimed a fist for Truman head. Truman ducked, and kneed the boy in the stomach. The boy gasped, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" He asked Truman angrily.

"I could've done that before. But I decided to make the fight realistic." Truman said as he smashed his foot into the boy's nose. The boy fell back and felt his nose break. Truman continued to hurt him as much as he could. He left the boy curled up in a ball, his face bruised, and his arms in an odd position.

"_Serves him right."_ Truman thought angrily. He walked into his class, and his anger melted away as he saw Minami sitting in her seat. She was digging through her backpack for something. She surfaced, and began writing, as Truman sat down next to her. Eventually she got up, saying to Truman that she had to go to the bathroom, before class started, and he waved her goodbye. As soon as she left, Truman pulled a piece of paper from his backpack, folded it, and put it in Minami's binder. Minami walked in with the rest of class a few minutes later. Truman smiled and went through his day normally…

……

After the bell rang, Truman bolted as fast as he could for his house. Minami walked home like she usually did, then went through her binder for any homework she may have forgotten about and she pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and read:

"_Dear Minami, _

_If you are reading this, then I have to say something.  
I have lived in a world that I hate, but I was lucky enough to find people like you and the others who I can call friends. Now I know that I was fool to think it could last very long. I have figured something out though, through all the things I've been through. It's sad, yes, but it's true. The world is a dark place. Murders, violence, anger, hurt, pain. All of this packed into each city of the world. There will always be people in need of a kind heart, but unfortunately, the world is in depressingly low supply of those. I was one of the lucky who found one. But even that isn't enough for some. Because in many cases, the kind heart, quickly becomes darkened by the others. The darkness sets in as surely as night will come after day. But as it does in light, only one bright light is needed to light the darkness, and those enclosed in it. You Minami are one of those. You help those around you, and that is a beautiful thing. You may think you are weak, or think you are not as light as I think you are, but you're wrong. You are the strongest person I've ever met, because the world has thrown many things at you, and yet there you are, still standing at the end of the day, unbudging at the darkness closing in around you. You have lost that light sometimes, but we all lose it sometimes. So please, I know that this will be another blow, but please continue to be strong for those around you. I know it isn't fair to ask you this, but I can't think of another who would be better fit for it. Now for Katie. Please, after you read this, contact Patty, and ask her to take care of Katie. After she learns Japanese from Patty, in a couple years, give her to Kagami and Tsukasa, if she wants to. Tell her I love her. And now, as you finish this, I will be near my end. I love you Minami._

_For the last time,_

_Truman Drotum,_

_A.K.A The Truth_

_P.S. Here is my final message, and the words that came to me as I wrote this._

_My head's full of questions like  
"Why am I here?"  
And they all come out,  
Like my river of tears._

_  
Then I look in the mirror  
And what do I see?  
A shadow of myself  
Is it really me?_

_  
Blood shot eyes,  
With a bloody hand  
Surrounded by lies  
Barely able to stand_

_  
And then you showed up  
Interfered with my life  
But at the same time  
I let go of the knife_

_  
I had that knife  
Pushed against my chest  
But your calming eyes  
Have put me to rest_

_As I sleep, you watch over  
An angel on earth  
And you made me question  
My sense of self worth_

_  
Why do you help me  
When you're treated so cruel?  
Why do you trust me  
When I'm such a fool?_

_  
And in your eyes  
I can see so much pain  
If I had been you  
Surely I'd be insane_

_  
But you are stronger  
You put up with hate  
But when you helped me  
It was already too late_

_Tonight I'll be gone  
But I doubt that you care  
When you have been treated  
So cruel and unfair_

_  
I have many regrets  
And not much more time  
This will have to be  
My very last rhyme_

_  
I say goodbye  
My life at it's end  
But at least I now know  
That you once called me "friend"_

As Minami finished the note, she picked up the phone, and dialed Konata's, Patty's, and Kagami's numbers.

"Moshi Moshi." Came three voices,

"Guys, we need to see Truman. If we don't hurry we'll be too late to stop him." She said urgently

"Stop him from wha-?" The voices asked in unison, but Minami had already hung up, and was getting ready to go. She grabbed her jacket, and ran out, not even bothering to say bye to her mom.

_"Please don't let me be too late." _Minami prayed to herself, as she dashed down the streets.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright! Chapter 12 down! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time! Bye-nee! (God damn it I can't stop!)


	12. Minami to the Rescue

Naruhina43: I'm back! I hope you missed me, because I certainly didn't miss you! Just kidding, you're all amazing! So anyway, welcome back to the 12th chapter of American Modesty!

Akira: MGNNKLLU!

Naruhina43: Oh really? Try it.

Akira: DMNYU!

Naruhina43: I thought so. Alright everybody, I'll see you later!

Kagami: Hey, are you going to make us regular characters or what?!

Naruhina43: Would you please be quiet. I told you I'd make you regular characters, but I have to get you in slowly to make it a good story.

Kagami: Oh. Alright.

Kiba: And when are you-?

Naruhina43: Never. I'm not going to change my name because I don't care about pairings that much.

Kiba: Well fine then!

Naruto: I want to be with Sakura!

Sakura: I want to be with Sasuke!

Naruto: I want Sasuke dead!

Sakura: I want Naruto dead!

Sasuke: I want both of you dead.

Naruhina43: I agree with Sasuke. Unfortunately, that's the one thing I can't do in this world, so I guess you'll have to do it yourselves. In the meantime, you readers can enjoy this chapter.

* * *

As Minami ran through the pouring rain towards Truman's house, she prayed to god the same thing over and over again.

"_Please don't let me be too late. Please don't let me be too late."_

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her legs as she pumped them harder and harder, still hoping against hope that she wouldn't be too late to save her bestfriend, and ex-boyfriend. As she ran, she saw cars, headlights, but she ignored all of them. She ran through busy traffic, and through moving cars, not worried about being hit by them. She approached his house/apartment, and saw that Konata, Patty, and Kagami were all there.

"Minami, what happened?" Konata burst out.

"No time… Got to see him…" Minami panted. She knocked hard on the door, but no one was there. She hammered on the door, then realized that Truman wasn't going to answer anytime soon. She stepped away, and ran towards the back.

"Minami, where are you going?" Konata shouted.

"Around back. Truman told me there's a latter to the roof."

Konata couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward, and stopped Minami with an arm to the shoulder.

"Minami, tell me what's going on!" She told her friend forcefully.

"Truman left a note saying that he was going to kill himself!" Minami said angrily, producing the note from her pocket, and giving it to Konata. Konata quickly read it through and then asked, "And you didn't tell us earlier because?"

"There wasn't time. Now let's go!" And with that she quickly climbed the steps and saw a nightmarish sight…

Meanwhile, with Truman

"_It's raining. How ironic that this be the weather that I die in." _Truman thought to himself, as he stood on his roof, screwing the silencer on the pistol that he had been given by a stranger on the streets. The stranger had seemed weirdly familiar, but they had been cloaked in a long, hooded jacket, so he couldn't see their face properly. It didn't matter now. He heard banging on his door below, and panicked. He tried his best to quickly load the gun, but as he heard footsteps climb his latter, he didn't have time to point it at his head, so he pointed it at the top of the latter…

Back to Minami…

Minami froze at the top of the latter, as she saw Truman, with a pistol in his hands, the barrel pointing at Minami's head.

"Minami, why are you here?" He asked angrily.

"Why do you think?! I'm here to stop you from killing yourself!" She shouted back at him.

"Why? Why do you care what I do?" He asked, still angrily.

"Truman, I love you, even if we can't go out, I still love you. Of course I want to help you." She said kindly.

"If you want to help, then let me be. If you interfere, I'll have to hurt you too. I don't want to. In fact I'd rather do anything else, but if you force me to, I will!" He said, raising his voice.

Minami climbed up onto the roof, and walked slowly towards Truman, who shook as he pointed the gun at Minami, and hesitated to pull the trigger. Minami kept a calm look on her face as she walked up to Truman, grabbed the gun, and gently put it on the ground.

"Tru-kun, I know you hate your life, and I know you think I'm strong. But if you did this, then I would lose that. Please don't leave me." Minami said, as she hugged Truman, and began to cry. Truman looked down with tears of his own beginning to pour out.

"I'm sorry Minami. I never should have done this. I was an idiot, because I only thought about me, and never thought about people who I affect. I still don't know why you love me." He said sadly, as he embraced her back.

"To tell you the truth I don't know either. Maybe your just to much fun to tease." Minami said nervously. Truman gave a shaky chuckle.

"Thank you Minami. I really was right, wasn't I? You're the strongest person I've ever met. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." Truman said still shaken up, but with a lighter tone as the rain still poured down, soaking the two friends. They began to shiver in cold, as they shook with exhaustion and fright at the thought of losing each other.

"Let's go inside. But I need to go pick up Katie before it gets late." He said. But it was already dark thanks to the clouds that covered the sky, so it felt like night already.

"I'll drive you!" Konata called out as she got off the latter.

"When did you get here?" Truman asked confused.

"I've been here for a while, listening to you two. I still think you two made a great couple." She said, hoping for a blush. She didn't get what she wanted. Minami and Truman smiled, and thanked her.

"Alright, let's go." Truman said, running to the latter, but remembering to pick up, and disarm the gun from the floor.

………

"Big Brother, what took you so long?" Katie asked accusingly to Truman. Truman nervously scratched his head, and said, "Just lost track of time."

Konata, Patty, Kagami, and Minami were waiting in the car for the siblings to return. Since the car only held five people, Katie rode on Truman's lap.

"So Katie, do you like your Big Brother?" Konata asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, Big Brother's great! Although he is kind of weird." She said happily. The car was filled with laughter at the last six words.

"You're not the only one who thinks so Katie." Konata assured the little girl. Katie didn't know how to take this, so she just stayed silent and smiled. The ride to drop off the friends at their respective houses was full of laughs, teasing, and smiles, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Kagamin?"

"What Konata?"

"Isn't tomorrow your and Tsukasa's birthday?"

"Yup! But this year, me and Tsukasa are having two separate parties on the same day. She'll be having her's at our house, and I'll be having mine at Misao's house." Kagami told. "For some reason, Tsukasa's been kind of distant. She's been saying things like she doesn't want to get in the way, or be too dependent, so she's been doing a lot of thins by herself. It feels like she doesn't like me anymore." Kagami said sadly.

"Don't worry Kaga-chan! I'm sure she jus wants you to be happy."

"Thanks Kona… Did you just call me Kaga-chan?" Kagami asked surprised.

"Well it got your attention didn't it?" Konata said shrugging.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that it was to help make you feel better." Konata said dismissively.

"Oh. Alright." Kagami said, turning her head away huffily. After that, conversation broke out again, and after awhile, Konata was finally dropping Truman and Katie off. With smiles and goodbyes, Konata departed, leaving Truman and Katie to go in, and crawl into bed.

As Truman and Katie got into bed, Truman thought back on what had happened, and marveled at the fact that he had been so depressed in the morning, and yet still felt so light and happy by the end of the day. Now he knew that he had better friends than he imagined. He didn't want to lose them, no matter what life threw at him. Truman fell asleep, with a small smile hanging on his face.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, that was chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed and-

Kagami: Thank you so much for finally putting me in the story! And that birthday thing must be a hint! I hope you make the right choice and keep me in!

Naruhina43: You're welcome, You're right it is, Yes I will keep you in.

Kagami: YES! *Runs and kisses me*

Naruhina43: Get off me!

Kagami: Thank you thank you thank you!

Naruhina43: HELP!

Konata: No way, this is great!

Naruhina43: Why you... SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!

Konata: Well since the author dude is busy, I guess we have to say it.

Lucky Star Cast: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Naruhina43: HELP ME!


	13. Misao's Crazy Day

Naruhina43: Yay! is back up (for now) so I better make this quick! Please enjoy!

* * *

After Truman had fallen asleep that night, the same reoccurring nightmare of Katie dead rolled over him. He tossed and turned, and was only saved when the alarm blasted the song "Seasons of Love" right next to his head. He jerked awake, rolled over to the side of the bed, and fell off in a jumble of sheets and flailing limbs.

_It's time now, to say now,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_

"Yeah yeah, I get it clock!" Truman shouted. He then slapped his head.

"Talking to an alarm clock. Wow that's pathetic. (Sigh,) Oh well let's I might as well get ready for school." Truman did his daily routine, and I won't go over it again, just because I've already said it. Let's look in on The Hiiragi twins.

"Tsukasa… Tsukasa…" Kagami whispered, but didn't get a response. She sighed and yelled. "TSUKASA THE OVENS BURNING!"

"Turn it to bake, golden brown, what?" Tsukasa jerked awake yelling cooking terms, and looking confused.

"Tsukasa, it's time to wake up for school." Kagami said, holding back laughter. Tsukasa blushed and said quietly, "You could've woke me up some other way."

"Yeah, but that would've been to dump water on you. Of course that might have made a good shower." Kagami teased. She was in a good mood today.

"Onee-chan, why are you so happy this morning?" Tsukasa asked innocently, while getting up, and getting ready for a shower.

Kagami shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe just cause it's our birthday probably."

"Oh that's right! So who's going to who's party this Saturday?" Tsukasa asked.

"Let's see… I think Minami said she's going to yours so that makes Minami, Yutaka, and Miyuki at yours, and so far I have Misao, Ayano, Konata, and me at mine. Hiyori, and Patty can't make it to either party as far as we know, and Truman said he'd stop by at both of our parties, but he wasn't sure who's he would stay at." Kagami listed off, counting the attendees on her fingers.

"Alright, so right now we have the same amount of people?" Tsukasa asked happily.

"Well if you don't count our family at yours then yeah, we do. Now go get ready."

"All right. See you in a while, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as she left for the bathroom.

Interesting. Birthday talk, great. Let's go over to Misao's house for a few minutes.

"Hey Mom, when are we going shopping for all of Kagami's stuff? She already gave us the money and the list!" Misao exclaimed to her mother.

"We'll go after school. Just remember to ask Kagami to come. We don't want to get something wrong." Mrs. Kusakabe said sleepily. I don't really know anything about her, so I won't make anything up in this story.

"Good thinking Mom. I'll tell her during school. And do you mind if Ayano comes too?"

"Who, that long haired girl, who you hang around with so much?" Mrs. Kusakabe asked teasingly. She knew how much Ayano meant to her daughter. They were like sisters. Inseparable from each other, and Ayano seemed to take care of her a lot. Almost like Misao had described the Kagami's relationship with Tsukasa.

"Yeah, she is. So can she come?" Misao asked, with a small blush at her mom's description of her best friend.

"Alright. Just try to keep things at a minimum." She said with a wink.

"MOM! We're friends! Just friends! And besides, she's already got a boyfriend!" Misao said angrily, her blush getting heavier.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding. And besides, I never actually said anything wrong. You're the one who thought about it that way." Mrs. Kusakabe said, with that eyes closed smile, waving her hands (I don't know what it's called.)

"Ok. Well I'll see you after school." Misao said in defeat. She quickly got out of the house, and forgot her backpack in the process.

"Misao, you're just like me." Mrs. Kusakabe said to herself. "And that's _all_ we need." She said sarcastically. She sighed and got in her car, to deliver Misao's backpack.

…………

"Hey Misao, you're here early. What's up?" Kagami greeted calmly.

"Not much. Hey can you come with my Mom and me to the store after school today? She wants you to help pick out stuff for your party." Misao asked quickly, her mind still on her conversation with her Mom. After she had gotten about half way to school, her mom pulled up beside her, and dropped off her backpack. She had gotten to school quickly after that, and decided to go to class early. In the room she had found her best friends

"Alright. I suppose I can go with you." Kagami shrugged.

"Thanks. How about you Aya-chan?" Misao asked her friend.

"Alright. But why?" Ayano asked confused.

"Eh, the more the better, right?" Misao shrugged, her eyes closed exhaustedly. She leaned her head against the wall, and tried to sleep before class started.

"Long night?" Kagami asked. Misao cracked an eyelid open.

"Yeah. Trying to find good things to do for the party." Misao said truthfully. She excited to be hosting a party, even if it wasn't hers.

"Why can't you show that kind of devotion in school?" Kagami said slightly angrily.

"I thought that was reserved for me Kagamin." A voice said loudly from the door.

"Sorry Konata, but you and Misao are too much alike to not use that." Kagami said smirking.

"We're not alike!" The two girls said. They glared at each other.

"Quit copying me! Quit it! Quit!" They said in unison. Kagami burst into laughter, as her two friends glared daggers at each other, then at her.

"What's so funny?" Misao said angrily.

"You guys are just too weird!" Kagami laughed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Konata said calmly.

"You deny you guys are alike, and yet it's still obvious that you two are pretty much exactly alike. Despite the height factor, and the fact that Konata's actually good at the games she likes."

"Hey!" The girls both said angrily.

"See?!" Kagami said, trying to calm down

"Alright, fine, I can see what you're talking about Kagamin." Konata said calming down.

"Hey Chibi, don't agree with her! We're nothing alike!" Misao said angrily, but her eyes suddenly closed and she fell asleep on the floor.

"Wow, she really was tired if she can fall asleep when she's angry." Kagami said simply. Kagami wondered what Misao could have been doing so late that she fell asleep at random, while Ayano bent down and swung Misao's arm over her shoulder. She lifted Misao into a chair, and quietly tried to wake her up.

She failed miserably.

The class filed in to see a flustered Ayano trying hard to wake a snoring Misao, with Kagami just smirking and leaning back in her chair.

"Ms. Sakuraba, I think Misao needs some motivation to wake up!" Kagami said to the teacher excitedly. Ms. Sakuraba nodded with a smile, and whispered something to Ayano. Ayano blushed wildly, but reluctantly agreed. She slowly leaned over Misao, staring at her, she leaned her face towards Misao's blushing wildly, and as soon as her lips were an inch away from Misao's the sleeping girl's eyes shot open. Misao gasped and instinctively pushed Ayano away. Ayano fell to the floor surprised. Misao looked around the classroom, and saw Ayano sprawled on the floor. Her eyes welled up in tears as she realized what had happened, and she ran out of the classroom crying.

"I think I may have lain it on a little too thick." Kagami said guiltily. She sighed, and Ms. Sakuraba waved her hands at Kagami and Ayano, letting them go find Misao…

………

Misao ran through the halls, not knowing where she was going, and showing no sign of slowing, from going where she was going. (Sorry I couldn't resist killing the mood.)

As Kagami and Ayano chased after her, Misao seemed to disappear. Misao hid in an unused classroom (There seems to be a lot of them, doesn't there?), waiting for Kagami and Ayano to leave. As she heard them leave to search for her elsewhere, Misao slid into a sitting position and hugged her legs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Why do I keep getting that feeling? And why was Ayano about to kiss me in public? She doesn't like me like that. She has a boyfriend for crying out loud! Which is exactly what I'm doing." _She thought to herself. She chuckled quietly at her last comment. Then she continued in her thought.

" _I always liked her a lot, and I know people see us as sisters, but I never thought we were close enough that she would be willing to kiss me in public. I don't even know what to do." _

Misao continued to think for a long time, until her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Misao? Are you okay?"

Misao jumped and turned to the door. Standing there was Minami.

"What are you doing here?" Misao asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." Minami said calmly with a small smile.

"Touché." Misao laughed shakily. It was odd that she felt this open towards Minami. She barely knew her, and she usually felt uncomfortable around her quiet, solemn manner, which was the exact opposite of Misao's attitude.

"So what's wrong?" Minami asked sitting down next to Misao.

"Minami, are you bi-sexual?" Misao asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure." Minami said calmly. Misao looked at her with confusion on her face.

"How can you be so calm about it? I'm talking about lesbianism, you know. Like girl love." Misao said disbelievingly.

"Well, would it really be that bad to be in love with someone? I mean, it's not like it's a different species or something, just a different gender. I really don't see what's so bad about it." Minami said kindly. Misao thought about, trying to find an argument, but she couldn't. Minami was right. It didn't matter as much as she thought.

"Minami, if you like someone, but they didn't love you back, what would you do? How would you feel?" Misao asked in a kind of trance.

"Well, I guess it would be hard to take. I'd feel really depressed, but I'd know that they still care about me even if they didn't love me back. But it only would stop hurting if you stopped loving them." Minami said wisely.

"But how can you stop loving someone? How can you stop getting that feeling whenever they're around that makes you so happy?" Misao asked desperately.

"Misao, that's not love. That's care. It means you care about them deeply, and you want to still be close to them. It doesn't mean you love them, even if you do." Minami said calmly.

"But, what does love feel like then, if that isn't love." Misao asked still wildly.

"I'm not actually sure myself." Minami admitted. "But I'm sure you'd really know it if you really did love them." She continued.

"I think I understand. Thanks for all your help Minami. I almost feel like you're a kind of Mom to me." Misao said tearily, hugging Minami.

"That's strange, considering you're older than me." Minami said with a small laugh.

"Minami, you're a lot different from before. How come?" Misao asked quizzically.

"I guess Truman changed me. I never knew what it was like to have someone like him. Yutaka's the closest I'd gotten to him." Minami said kindly.

"Well I'm glad you helped. Now I've got to go." Misao said standing up and she ran out the door. She stopped as she remembered to ask Minami why she had been there in the first place. She ran back to ask her, but when she got there, Minami was already gone.

"Where'd she go?" Misao mused, but quickly snapped back to reality, and ran to her classroom. The class stared at her confident expression. Kagami and Ayano were already back. Misao strode up to them, smiled, and sat down.

"What made you so happy?" Kagami asked surprised.

"I just had a talk." Misao said vaguely, and refused to answer any more questions. She wore a smile through the class. Then, as the lunch bell rang, the speaker that let was in every room said "Truman Drotum to the principal's office please." The class filed out, and the three girls walked in a group, Kagami trying to get answers from Misao about what happened, with Misao just grinning widely, and ignoring her. Ayano smiled at her friends antics, and this just made Misao's smile grow wider. Ayano thought of what could've made her friend so happy. Not that she had a problem with it. She cared very much for Misao, who was like a little sister to her, even though Ayano wanted her to be so much more. She looked at Misao's beaming smile that showed her trademark fang, along with all of her normal teeth. Ayano was still going over what had happened earlier, and her mind began to provide what could have happened had Misao not woken up. Ayano's imagination took over her thoughts, and slowly stripped down the Misao in that classroom that was occupying her mind. Ayano stopped herself just before exposing any of Misao's privates, and she blushed wildly, scolding herself for letting it get so close.

"_Bad Ayano, bad! No more dirty thoughts!" _Ayano thought to herself. A voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey Aya-chan, are you okay?" Misao's face was close, her golden eyes staring into Ayano's deep blue ones with concern. Ayano gasped and stepped back.

"Are you ok Aya-chan? You seemed kind of sick. Do you have a fever or something?" Misao asked, putting her hand to Ayano's forehead. Ayano blushed wildly, and pushed Misao's hand away. Misao looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan. I'm fine, just thinking about earlier." Ayano said slightly guiltily.

"Oh alright." Misao said quickly with a blush on her face, but a small smile appeared on her face.

The three found a table with all their friends sitting there, except for Truman, and took a seat.

"Hey guys!" Misao said happily.

"Hey Misao." Konata said happily.

"What, no Dog-breath?" Misao asked surprised.

"Nope. I think Kagami's right, and that we should at least try to get along." Konata said calmly.

"Wow Konata, you actually took my advice. It's like you're a totally different person." Kagami said jokingly. Konata blushed and looked away.

"Konata, did I say something wrong? I was just kidding about that." Kagami said a few moments later, surprised at Konata's reaction.

"No it's nothing. Just not used to be teased." Konata said quietly. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving her bento behind. Misao looked at it longingly, seeing the delicious food Konata had packed in it.

"Misao, don't even try it." Kagami said strictly.

"Alright Hiiragi, I wasn't going to anyway. I'll just see if she'll share with me." Misao said pouting. She actually looked forward to being able to get along with Konata. Finally Misao had someone who could partake in all night game sessions at sleepovers. And if she could get into anime, she could have someone to talk to, and have finally have a hobby (Besides helping out at the pet shelter). At this thought, almost as if on cue, Konata came back with her old, cheery smile back on her face.

"What was that about Konata?" Kagami asked suspiciously.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just a little off today." Konata said, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand.

"How come I'm not getting answers from anyone today?" Kagami said frustrated.

"I don't know. Bad karma?" Konata said amused.

"Thanks a lot Konata. That helped tons." Kagami said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome." Konata said with a smile on her face.

Kagami just sighed and went back to her lunch.

"So Konata, are you going to eat all that stuff? I'm still starving." Misao said hungrily.

"Wow, you might have a bigger stomach than Kagamin." Konata said in an air of fake surprise.

"You really think? I didn't think that was possible." Misao said teasingly. She could see why Konata liked this.

"Hey don't gang up on me!" Kagami said angrily. The two girls burst into laughter. Konata and Misao continued to get to know each other, while the other girls just talked about random things. After awhile, Truman walked came up to them quickly. He looked excited. He had arms full of what looked like for fliers for something.

"Hey you guys. I have big news!" He said happily.

"What is it?" Misao asked quickly.

"I just got permission to play in this Friday's Valentine's Dance!" He said happily.

"There's a Valentine's Dance?" The group of girls asked confused.

"There is now! I asked the principal and he said that there was enough money in the budget this year for a dance, so he said that it was a yes. That's what these posters are for." He said, nodding his head towards the papers. "I've been working for awhile putting them up around school. You guys want to help after lunch? I can get you guys passes."

"Alright!" Konata and Misao agreed together. Anything to escape class, and hang out with friends.

"Ok Tru-kun." Tsukasa and Minami agreed.

"Alright. If Mina-chan and Konata are going to I guess I will." Yutaka said.

"Ok Tru." Patty said happily.

"Fine. I guess I'll do it too." Kagami said resignedly.

"Well if Kagami-san and Misa-chan are doing it then I'll do it too. I don't want to be alone in the class." Ayano said happily

"I'll do it too." Miyuki said hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of skipping class, but it was excused and with friends, so she decided to go on with it anyway.

"Great. Now I'll just talk to the principal and get you guys excused." Truman said, and turned away, running to the principal's office.

"I wonder if that was why the principal called Truman down to his office." Kagami spoke up.

"Maybe." Misao said back. And with that the girls continued talking until the bell rang again. Then they realized that they had no idea where to go to meet with Truman.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, that was the 13 chapter of American Modesty. Alright so I know I suddenly put in a bunch of AyanoxMisao stuff, but they're pretty much my favorite couple, so deal with it.

Misao: Why the heck are we a pair?!

Ayano: ...

Naruhina43: Deal with it. And besides you guys are a great couple!

Misao: No we're not!

Ayano...

Naruhina43: Just drop it. I've already decided to have you two as a pairing.

Kagami: Alright, we're on the chapter!

Naruhina43: And you'll be in the story more often for awhile, so enjoy it while you can.

Kagami: Alright!

Naruhina43: Alright guys, I'll see you next time!


	14. When Feelings Meet Pride

Naruhina43: Hey everybody! I'm back again for the second time tonight and here's some more juicy writing for the story I call American Modesty. And I'm glad that the sites back up again, because it was annoying to not be able to upload my stuff.

Akira: MHMMMMHMMM!

Naruhina43: Alright I'll let you out. It's been a couple days so I guess you deserve it. *Snaps Fingers*

Akira: *Gasping* I'm gonna kill you... After I get... Something to... Eat... So tired... *Faints*

Naruhina43: Raise your hand if you prefer her like this!

Entire Cast of Lucky Star and Naruto: *Raise hands*

Naruhina43: Alright then, I'll take her to the cafeteria, and let her wake up there. Until I get back, please enjoy the chapter! *Drags Akira off*

* * *

"Do any of you guys know where to go?" Konata asked quietly. Everyone shook their heads.

"We should probably just go to the principal's office to see if Truman's there." Kagami said reasonably, and she left with the other's following.

"So what do you think Truman's going to play at the dance?" Misao asked loudly.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll get the band to play something and he'll sing." Konata replied.

"Truman can sing?" Misao asked in surprise. Truman didn't seem to think of Truman as a singer.

"Oh yeah. You should've seen his video of him and his band in America." Konata said brightly.

"Man I would like to see that." Misao said happily.

"I think it's still on my laptop's history." Miyuki said suddenly, taking out her laptop.

"Why would it be on your laptop?" Misao asked again.

"Because he doesn't have a computer." Miyuki told her.

"Wait a minute, when was all of this?" Misao asked loudly. She felt a little out of step with what the others were saying.

"When we slept over with him." Miyuki said lightly.

"Aw you guys slept over with him? I would've liked to been there." Misao pouted.

"Why?" Konata asked interestedly.

"Just to see what he's like. So did any of you actually sleep with him?" Misao asked excitedly

"Well Minami slept in the same room as him, but not in the same bed." Kagamis said.

"Yeah, and most certainly not the way your thinking of." Konata said teasingly.

"What are you talking abou-? HEY! I didn't mean it like that!" Misao said angrily.

"_Sure_ you didn't." Konata said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Chibi, we're here." Misao pointed out. Truman came bustling out of the door marked "Principal" with his arms still full of paper.

"Oh, there you guys are. I hoped you would think to come here. Sorry for not telling you where to go earlier, I was just in a rush." He said quickly.

"It's okay. Now put down those papers so we can decide how to do this." Kagami said. She helped him place the papers on a bench, and started talking.

"Alright, well since we need to get this up before school ends, I suggest we split up." Truman said quickly. "So we'll go in groups of two. Kagami, you and Konata take the east side of school. Minami, you and Yutaka take the north side. Ayano, you and Misao take the west. Hiyori, you and Patty take the south. Miyuki, you, me, and Tsukasa will take the courtyard." Truman said counting off all the groups on his fingers.

"Yes sir!" Konata said in a solute.

"Good. Now move out!" Truman played along. Konata grabbed an armful of papers, in one hand, and grabbed Kagami's hand in her other one, then ran away, then stopped to ask Kagami which way was east. Yutaka and Minami picked up their share of fliers, and walked away hand in hand to the north, Ayano and Misao hid blushes on their faces, and walked together to the west.

"What's up with them?" Truman asked as he saw Misao and Ayano acting like this.

"I don't know." Tsukasa told him. Miyuki's response was the same.

"Oh well, let's get to work." Truman said picking up the rest of the papers and handing out equal amounts to the girls. They set off, and Truman talked to Tsukasa.

"So today's your birthday?" Truman asked.

"Yup!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"Well Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy it." Truman said happily. Tsukasa blushed, and thanked him. She looked up at him and for the first time noticed how deep his eyes were when he was happy. They were a deep velvet, and they felt almost as if they were looking into you. She recalled what they looked like in his other moods and feelings. It could almost kill anyone who cared for him when he was sad. When he was angry, they could scare the shit out of someone like Tsukasa. Tsukasa continued walking even after Truman and Miyuki stopped. She hit a wall, blushed as she realized what she had been doing, then ran back to her friends. She still thought of Truman as she worked. Then after awhile, Truman said something caught all three of them off guard.

With Misao and Ayano

"So Aya-chan, when you said you were thinking of earlier, which part were you thinking of?" Misao asked nervously.

Ayano was surprised by this question. She had expected a girl like Misao to ask something else. She didn't know what, but this question certainly wasn't it.

"Actually Misa-chan, I was thinking of the… the almost kiss." Ayano blushed at the word kiss coming from her lips, and looked away.

"O-oh." Misao said simply, but shakily. She blushed too, as she thought of seeing Ayano that close to her when she woke up. Of course she had day dreamed of something like that happening, but she never imagined it would actually happen. It was also strange, because she enjoyed those daydreams, yet it was completely different from what she had imagined. She looked at her best friend, and thought of what it might have been like if the kiss had continued. She blushed at the thought, and was immediately thanking the heavens that there was no one she knew who could read her mind at that moment. The two started hanging up the posters, and remained in their thoughts of each other through the entire thing.

With Konata and Kagami

"Kagami let's go!" Konata exclaimed excitedly and dragged Kagami down the hall.

"Konata slow down!" Kagami said angrily.

Konata ignored her and kept running, but she stopped and stared around confused.

"What is it Konata?" Kagami asked annoyed.

"Which way's east?" Konata said with a confused expression on her face.

"You idiot Konata! You go running off in any direction and then get lost because of it!" Kagami said angrily, but she couldn't suppress the small smile at Konata's resemblance to a child. Kagami walked to a window and looked at the sun.

"Well let's see, the sun is heading in that direction, so that means that it's west, so that way must be east." Kagami said, pointing in the direction they just came from. She sweat dropped, and then yelled, "You idiot Konata! You led us in the wrong direction!"

"Sorry Kagami." Konata said looking down. Kagami sighed and felt a guilty feeling pulling down on her.

"It's alright, let's just go." Kagami muttered. They set off, and finally got there, and began to set up the posters.

"Hey Kagami?" Konata said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Kagami said busily.

"Kagami, have you ever (Gulp) k-kissed another girl?" Konata said nervously. She couldn't believe what she was saying, and neither could Kagami. They both blushed, and Kagami stuttered out, "K-kissed an-n-nother g-girl? N-no I h-haven't. W-why?"

"Well… I just was wondering what it felt like, a-and I was wondering if you knew." Konata lied quickly. She didn't even know why she had said it. As far as she could tell she didn't feel anything besides a close friendship with Kagami. Maybe it was just something she hadn't known but she really did want to know what it was about. But she had to make sure she didn't like Kagami like that.

"It's not that I wanted to try it or anything, I just wanted to know what it's like." Konata said quickly. Kagami sighed in relief.

"Alright, that's fine. Just promise me you don't feel like that towards me." Kagami said unsurely.

"I promise, I only see you as a friend." Konata said putting her hand to her heart. Too bad she had her other hand behind her back, with her fingers crossed.

"Alright, let's get working." Kagami said awkwardly. The two remained silent for the rest of the time they spent working together.

With Minami and Yutaka

"So Minami-chan, do you think it's possible?" Yutaka asked shyly.

"I'm not sure Yu-chan. I enjoyed it, but I'm just not sure if it'll work. Misao already got suspicious." Minami replied.

"What do you mean Misao?" Yutaka asked surprised. Minami laughed and recalled the story of how she comforted Misao.

"Aww that's great Mina-chan. I'm glad you helped her like that!" Yutaka said loudly. Minami blushed and mumbled her thanks. Yutaka smiled, and grabbed Minami's hand. Minami blushed harder, but wrapped her fingers around Yutaka's. Minami smiled down at the blushing girl.

"Mina-chan, do you want to go to the dance with me? As friends?" Yutaka asked shyly. Minami smiled and said "Of course Yu-chan, I'd love to go to the dance with you. As friends." The girls let go of each other's hands and continued putting up signs, still smiling.

With Patty and Hiyori

"So Patty, how do you think the other's are doing?"

"I don't know, but I know it's awkward. Truman couldn't have picked better groups. We all know that every other group except our and Truman's have something going on, and it's fun to just sit back and watch." Patty said with an evil grin.

"And it's excellent material for my manga!" Hiyori said, bringing out her notepad full of drawings. She had long since spilled her passion for Yutaka and Minami based stories to Patty, who seemed to think it a good idea too.

"If you say so. I still wish there were more gay male couples in this school. That would be interesting." Patty said longingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you liked Yaoi as much as I like Yuri. Oh well that's something we have in common. I like Yaoi too. It's close enough to Yuri that I can get ideas from it." Hiyori said excitedly. The two continued talking about what developments might be happening between their friends, with evil grins on their faces.

After all the groups finished, they met up in the courtyard. Almost all of them except for Hiyori, Patty, and Miyuki were blushing. Even Truman and Tsukasa were blushing. Patty and Hiyori grinned, and started up the chat of what had happened, as the bell for the end of school rang across the school.

* * *

Naruhina43: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I love making things awkward.

Misao: Well why does it have to be us?! Why can't you write something about some other anime?

Naruhina43: I might after I finish my current stories.

Misao: Well hurry up!

Naruhina43: Can't. Still have a lot to write, and I have to make some couples. Also I'm going to let all of you readers in on a secret. There will be the regular ending of this story, and then after that I'll post an alternate ending. (One of the characters dies in the original version, so I will make one for you people who like happy romantic endings.)

Misao: Who's going to die?

Naruhina43: Can't tell yet. You'll have to wait until I make the ends. I hope you guys continue to read! PLease review, and I'll see you next time!


	15. Death of American Modesty

Bad news guys. I have to announce the closing of American Modesty. I messed up big time, so I can't keep going with the story. I totally messed up the story I was going for, and the chapters I originally planned when I started it won't work, so it's the end. If I get enough reviews asking me to continue, then I'll consider it, but for now, I need to stop writing this story, and work on others, maybe start some Haruhi Suzumiya ones. Maybe. So once again I'm really sorry, and I promise, that one day I will continue working on it, but probably not for a long time. So for the last time (In this story), goodbye. I'm glad you all stuck it out this far.

P.S. If any of you want to continue it on your account it's fine with me. Just make sure you re post everything the same as it is now. That includes my banter at the beginning and end of each chapter and the chapter names. See you in my other stories.


	16. AN

Alright, I have a new announcement. Someday, probably sometime next year (I still have a ton of stories to finish) I will be COMPLETELY redoing American Modesty. That means taking almost everything from the old story, throwing it out, and starting from scratch. I will be keeping a few elements and characters from the old version, but for the most part, I'm starting clean. Thanks for reading this stupidly, random announcement, and I hope to see you again soon!

- Total-Insanity-519


End file.
